


Marauders: The Ones That Were Forgotten

by 13TheEverything13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13TheEverything13/pseuds/13TheEverything13
Summary: Fours Girls, not meant to exist, Change the timeline just by living. But will they take it too far? Will Albus Dumbldore Except their ways? Will Harry Potter as we know it change? Follow the lives of these girls and decide weather or not they should be any apart of this world.





	1. Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

It simply started on the 1st of September 1971, in the black and grey Kings Cross Station. The ceiling glass, and vibrates whenever a train comes flying through. Marble white floors, covered in dust and the muddy footprints of the working. Chipped paint flying from the walls as the walls shook with force. Men, women and children waited for any train to arrive, eyes on the clock and watches as the time flew by. Suddenly, the peace was disturbed as four small family's dodged people throughout the station. All four of them made a bee-line for the wall between platform nine and ten, all four had a child with the Hogwarts crest bared on the front of an oak trunk. People flew left and right to get out of the way of the speeding people. One stopped right in-front of the wall, checking anxiously and beckoning the others through. All of the families disappeared through the solid brick wall. They slowed to a harsh stop. The Cromwells, The Whites, The Blacks and The Potters. The adults exchanged small conversation while the kids just stared in awe of the Hogwarts Express.

A bright scarlet steam train was parked at platform 9¾ quarters, it had the Hogwarts Crest stamped proudly on the side. The train let out a massive hoot and children of all ages piled on while the little group was consumed in their own little world. Charlus and Dorea Potter gave James, their only son, a kiss on the cheek, in which he wiped off, with cheeks flaming red. Orion and Walburga Black just simply scowled at their son, Sirius but that faded as soon as their eyes met their youngest, Regulus. Shea White and her parent's barley saw eye to eye, so Nathan and Carla White just simply tapped her on the shoulder for' GoodLuck', Shea just turned her attention to her leather shoes. Sirius gave Shea a small but noticeable reassuring smile. Zara Cromwell on the other hand had a kiss and a hug from Harold and Lilly Cromwell, they wished all of the children as well as Mr and Mr Potter. All goodbyes were said and the kids descended the train, except James who, as always show boated. James took a bow and blew kisses like he was praising his fans, Zara grabbed James by the arm and practically dragged him onto the train. All four were searching for a compartment. Shea let out a huff.

"This is what happens when we leave late!"

James and Zara chuckled at Shea's small dig at Sirius.

"Sorry! Jesus, I'm not a walking clock, Shea!"

Sirius replied with a smile on his face that just wanted to make her punch him, he softly nudged her shoulder. James leaned into Zara.

"They are like a married couple"

He laughed quietly in her ear. Suddenly a squeal erupted from Zara.

"Oh look a compartment, only four in there, do you think we can all fit?"

She buzzed, James shrugged his shoulders and pushed the door.

"Only one way to find out"

He grinned, sliding the door and just walking in. Shea rolled her eyes and stopped Zara from entering.

"Excuse me, sorry for my friend, but can we join you? Everywhere Else is full"

Only one of the four looked up, a small girl with bright red flaming hair and bright green eyes. She nodded and waved them all in with the exception of James. She flashed Shea a smile as they entered.

A young boy sat next to the window, buried in a book. Shea placed herself next to him and Sirius next to her. James sat down next to Sirius and Zara across from him, next to the read head. Another young boy was asleep in the corner with his robe hood over his head. Sirius gazed around. The seats were burgundy leather and bright yellow floral print wallpaper. A massive oak table, separating Zara from James. Zara feeling isolated, spoke to James.

"So, James, What house?"

James laughed and laid back against the wall, hands behind his head.

"Mother said anything but Slytherin"

Both laughed and earned warning looks from the red-head and the boy who had just appeared. Sirius leaned forward, resting his hands on the table.

"That's funny... My Mother told me nothing but Slytherin"

James laughed and Zara raised her eyebrows at him. While this conversation was going on, Shea was trying to pry words from the reading boy next to her.

"Hi, I'm Shea White, and you are?"

The boy next to her merely nodded, Shea looked down at her lap and begun to play with the hem of her plain black robe. Shea caught the title of his book in the corner of her eye.

"Tales of Beedle the Bard"

She read softly, the boy still didn't notice her presence. Shea's eyes landed on something oh so interesting outside and without even realising, she began to spoke.

"There were once Three brothers who were traveling down a lonely, winding road at Twilight"

The boy next to her, closed his book and moved his eyes to look at her but Shea was trained on something completely different. Everyone in their compartment was staring at the dazed girl.

"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were half-way across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure and..."

Shea suddenly stopped. She shook her head softly and blinked a few times.

"And..."

She repeated. Zara giggled softly and the others just held a blank stare. Shea came back into the room and gazed around at everyone.

"And death spoke to them"

Zara finished the sentence Shea started. James and Sirius shared a look and the boy in the corner stirred. Shea looked at Zara dead in the eye.

"And death spoke to whom?"

Shea asked, obviously not having a clue about what was happening at the moment. James slapped his hand over his eyes and Sirius shook his head with a smile on his lips. Zara was laughing and Lilly looked very confused.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

Shea laughed softly, hand over her eyes. The red-head leaned over to speak to them.

"Did what again?"

The girl asked curiously. Unfortunately, James spoke before any of the rest.

" None of us have no idea what it is. I have requested St.Mungos"

Shea just smiled and leaned her head closer to Remus to read his book.

"I'm not mad, James"

She swiftly replied. Zara smiled at James's glare as she had kicked him in the shin under the table.

"Of course not Shea!"

Zara laughed, but then turned towards James.

"But me, Shea and Sirius are still wondering what possessed us to become friends with you"

Batting her eyes at the young Potter. James narrowed his eyes and clutched his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to figure out if being friends with you lot is even remotely sane!"

James reacted. Zara rolled her eyes and laid her head back against seat, slumping down.

"Shut it, Potter.... You'd be lost without us"

Sirius grinned. Shea and Remus were speaking happily on the topic of Beedle the Bard, Shea hadn't notice that her and Sirius's hands were intertwined. Sirius was busy listening to Zara and James fight over if James would miss his three friends or life line as Zara put it, that he hadn't notice either.

"I'm sorry but we have been talking and I have yet to discover your name"

Shea asked the boy softly. James sighed at Zara , fed up with their discussion. Sirius suddenly becomes very interested in the boy and Shea.

"Oh, I'm Remus Lupin"

He smiled in his honey comb eyes. Shea smiled at him back. James was just staring at the red-haired girl, Zara felt a burst of anger in her body and she turned towards her and put on the fakest smile she could.

"So, what's your name?"

She tried to keep her voice neutral but failed miserably as both Sirius and Shea's head snapped up to stare at her, James found his finger nails very enlightening. The girl smiled.

"I'm Lily Evans"

She replied happily, eyes going more green than ever. As if Zara was trying to be nice! She was probably finding out her name so she could murder her in her dorm later for even getting the attention of James. Zara nodded slowly.

"A muggle-born. Evans it's not a Pure-blood name. I would've heard of it"

She simply put. Zara noticed A boy next to her. Long black greasy hair, and brown eyes who was more interested in any interaction than his own. Zara leaned over Lily and the girl flung herself back, but Zara came to a stop once she saw his face.

"Severus!? Severus Snape?!"

His head flung up and he gave a small scowl. Shea reached over the table, untangling her and Sirius to grab Severus's hands. The boys scowl turned into a smirk as he looked at her.

"Severus, I hardly recognised you!!"

Shea grinned up at her cousin. James and Sirius looked baffled while Zara scowled at the boy. Sensing their confusion, She tutted.

"He's my Cousin."

Both boys made an "OH" sound and nodded, finally getting it.

"I'm sure I've mentioned"

The boys shook their head as a 'no', while Zara only glared at the greasy haired boy, arms crossed over her chest. Shea gave Zara a warning look before turning her attention towards the boys.

"James and Sirius this is my cousin Severus Snape"

Sirius saluted the young lad and James only smiled at him wickedly, feet up on the table, hands behind his head. Remus looked beyond confused, he shook his head and continued reading his tales. The boy in the corner stirred and let out one loud snore before covering his mouth with his arm.

"Severus, this is James Potter and Sirius Black, two of my best friends"

Severus nodded once at the both of them. James slammed his feet on the ground and rest his head on his hands... eyes batting at Severus and that wicked smile still on his face.

"Can i asked a question, Severus?"

James asked. Shea shook her head, knowing this was going to be bad. Lily stared between them and Sirius had a smirk on his lips, silver eyes shimmering. Zara giggled quietly.

"When was the last time you washed your hair?"

James asked casually. Shea hit him, full throttle, around the side of head.

"James!"

Shea shouted at him, utterly disgusted. Sirius chuckled softly and Severus to his feet. Lily put her arm out to stop him from moving.

"WE don't have to leave"

She stated. Severus rolled his deep brown eyes at the red-haired girl and threw himself back down where he sat. Severus narrowed his eyes at the young Potter.

"I won't try to insult you as it would be beyond your intelligence."

Severus sneered, earning a small coughed laugh from Lily. Shea held her head in her hands. Remus gazed up from his book to see where this would lead.... Shea knew it wasn't a good road.

"Really?! says you with only two brain cells. One in a Wheelchair and The other pushing!"

Sirius chocked out a laugh, Remus grinned, biting his bottom lip hard and Zara she was trying to keep it contained. Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Wow! maybe if you kept rolling your eyes in laughter, you'd find a brain back there"

James's jaw dropped and Severus held his head high. Shea bit her lip, staring down at the table hoping it would stop.

"We were said to have developed from apes. You didn't develop far enough"

James grinned and set off everyone except Shea, Severus and Lily in a fit of laughs. Severus leaned forward, placed his hands on the table and got up in James's face.

"It's adorable, when you try to talk about things you don't understand"

Snape glared. Lily smiled at Severus and Shea on the other hand, wanted to kill the both of them.

" Two wrongs don't make a right. Take your parents for example."

James said, moving forward so they were mere inches apart. Severus's face fell at the mention of his parents. Shea got to her feet but before she could say anything, Lily dragged Severus out of the compartment. The way he looked at her. Eyes with burning hatred.... because of James... Again! As soon as that sliding door slammed shut, Shea turned to the boys. All of them were still laughing. James was almost on the floor, Sirius was practically hugging the table, Remus hid his face behind his book but Shea could see the shake of his shoulders. Zara, Well, she looked almost ready to kill and Shea had no idea why. James jumped up, still giggling and skidded across the table to sit next to Zara. Shea's eyes burnt into the boy and tightened her fists as he gave her the 'I'm so innocent' eyes.

"Come on Shea, we're just having a laugh!"

he pouted. Sirius pulled Shea to sit next to him. Remus smiled as she was between the two boys. Both placed a hand on the shoulder closest to them. Shea felt her body heat up in anger.

"A Laugh! A LAUGH! JAMES! YOU INSULTED MY COUSIN, MY FAMILY! AND YOU THINK 'JUST HAVING A LAUGH' IS EXCEPTIBLE?"

Shea shouted at him. James's eyes widened in fear. She shook her head. Zara was shocked... completely. Remus just kept the hand firm on the girls shoulder.

"Shea it's okay. Calm down, love"

Sirius whispered in her ear, only to be met by her wrath.

"DON'T! DON'T DO THAT SIRIUS! He gets away with everything!"

Shea shouted, voice faltering in the middle to a whine. Sirius smiling as he knew he was winning. Remus still held her shoulder tightly but took it away as soon as she fell onto Sirius's shoulder.

"Is she always that scary?"

Asked a squeaking voice from the other end of the compartment. The young boy that had been sleeping since the beggining was now wide awake and staring at the five friends.

"And who exactly are you?"

Shea gritted, letting all her anger fall onto this poor boy with so much venom in one sentance.

"P-P-Pet-ter Pe-Pet-tigrew"

He stuttered. Shea glanced over at Zara who shared the same look as she. The boys only smiled and James called Peter over to his and Zara's side of the compartment. Shea felt her hands fall, and eyes with them. Peter had picked something off of the floor, it seemed like a plain pieace of parchment until he opened it. A picture of four of the five friends infront of them, all underneath a willow tree. The detail was impeccable, the person that did this caught all of them perfectly. James's famous smirk. Sirius's dashing smile. Shea's luminous green eyes. Zara's dangerouly sharp eyeliner. It was perfect. Peter let his soft brown eyes trace over the lines when he found Shea's name written in curvy hand writing underneath. Shea literally shot up and plucked it from his hands. Peter was going to compliment it but Shea shook her head. He stayed quiet. All events of the Severus thing dissapered as the ride progressed. Remus was introduced into the rest of the guys and Zara, immediantly took a liking to him. As the sun melted away into the night, Shea dropped off onto Sirius's shoulder. As soon as James knew she was gone, he got his wand out and pointed it between her eyes, to practice a spell on her.

"Do anything and your out the window!"

Sirius warned, not even looking at James... knowing him all too well.

"okay! want to get your friends to help you do that?"

James giggled, thinking he could take on Sirius and three others. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You are my Friend, idiot"

James scrunched his eyes up and sort of dreamlike he said

"Oooh Yeah!"

Later on, Remus and Sirius were having a conversation about blood-purity, Shea still asleep between them. Peter, James and Zara were talking about Quidditch. Suddenly, Sirius grabbed Zara's attention.

"Zara, are you my cousin?"

Sirius asked. She shook her head violently.

" No! no! no! How can such an amazing women be related to You!?"

Zara giggled along with James and Remus. Sirius rolled his eyes but was drawn to the girl. The rest of the people within the compartment seemed to fall away. As the half-moon shined through the window it illuminated Shea's parchment skin, but until then Sirius hadn't noticed how pale the girl really was. She almost looked silver. Blonde strands shined against her dark Auburn hair. He'd just wish she'd open her eyes so he could see them beautiful emerald orbs. Since they first met, six years ago. Although immature and an absolute twat at times. Sirius had a soft spot only she could reached. James was still laughing alongside Zara as she mugged off the youngest Black, but he came to a stop as he watched his best friend fall over his best friend. Sirius gazed up and caught James's stupid smile, Sirius glared at him and James turned back to Zara. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A lady with a trolley full of Honey Duke goods stood outside the door. Zara immediately jumped up and yanked it open. She smiled at the lady and turned around to count. Zara whispered the numbers as her fore-finger flied around the compartment.

"Anything from the trolley love?"

She asked with that sweet as sugar voice. Zara smiled and nodded, jumping on the balls of her feet slightly.

"Yes! Ummm..."

Zara glanced over all of the trolley. Her hands falling onto the top of it, she moved her long brown hair to one side and gave the women the sweetest voice She could muster.

"Eighteen of everything. Please"

The lady smiled and waved her wand. Piles upon piles of sweets and food sat down in front of each of the kids. Three of everything for six people. Zara turned around and held her hand out for the money. Shea sighed softly in her sleep and the money flew from her pockets into Zara's hands. Remus gave her a surprised slash worried look. Zara only turned and gave the women the money before calling a thank you down the corridor. Still receiving the look from Remus, Zara sat down and grinned.

"Don't worry, Remus! All of us gave Shea our money earlier on as we all trust her and she's the most responsible... most of the time"

Remus relaxed and stared down at the massive pile of chocolate and sweet stuff in front of him.

"Plus... What kind of person do you think I am?"

Zara placed one hand over her heart and made a face like she was generally hurt by his stare. Remus chuckled and took a gummy wand from the pile. Peter's pile went above his head and He turned to Zara.

"YOU can't possibly eat all that!"

Said Peter. James began to laugh. Remus raised his eyes browns, chocolate frog stuffed in his mouth.

"You'd be surprised"

Sirius piped up.

"Yeah once I saw her eat a twenty inch pizza to herself!"

James cut in. A bit of an annoying habit of both Potter and Black. Soon after, all of the were digging into their piles with the exception of Shea, still sound asleep on Sirius's shoulder. Remus was sneaking glances at the pair. James sensing his discomfort.

"They do it all the time. You'd never find Sirius without Shea or Shea without Black, unless They have to or if something is really wrong"

James clarified. Remus only nodded and swallowed the chocolate frog melting in his mouth. Slowly the piles began to descend, except Shea's that was still fall to the brim. James reached over to her pile.

"Touch anything, Potter and you'll lose that hand"

Shea spoke dream like. Everyone stared at the sleeping girl. James looked deeply scared.

"I swear to Merlin, Shea is a Witch!"

James gushed. Zara placed a hand over her eyes and slowly shook her head, Full of shame that they are actually friends.

"She is, you twit. And you're a wizard, only Merlin knows how!"

Zara made the boys laugh.

"Oh, yeah!"

James whispered once again.

"And the answer to the second question is; when two people are very much in love..."

James begun, Peter covered his ears.

"Please, shut up!"

Peter said, as if scared of the consequences. James only laughed at the boy. Hangs clamped over his ears and eyes scrunched up. Sirius was waiting for James to say something, another thing, very inappropriate. James took his wand out and held it between the Black's eyes.

"Want to duel?"

James had that all too familiar mischievous glint in his pale blue eyes. Sirius shared the same and the both brought their wands out. Zara pushed the table so they had more room, a massive empty space, Shea's sweets lay discarded on the ground. Peter stuck himself back into a corner.

"Two galleons on Black?"

Zara grinned at Remus. Sirius, although he didn't like it, moved Shea to lay on Remus's shoulder. Remus looked at the girl and snuck his book behind his back.

"You're on"

He spoke softly, smiled stretching on his lips.

James in front of the window, showing the pitch black land scape. Sirius in front of the compartment door. Both held their wands tightly in-hand. Sirius chuckled darkly.

"On three"

Zara pronounced.

"One"

She spoke, James narrowing his eyes.

"Two"

Sirius grinned at the young Potter.

"Three!"

"Alarte Ascendare"

Black was shot in the air, James laughed victoriously

"Incarcerous"

James was thrown to the ground, bounded by rope. Sirius fell to the floor with a bang.

"Tirantallegra"

James shouted and was trapped in a fit of the Irish Jig.

"Alohamora"

James was released. Sirius just glared at the lad in front of him. His feet moving faster than his body.

"Cantis"

Sirius grinned wickedly and James suddenly burst out singing twinkle, twinkle little star. Sirius broke out of his spell. James's eyes widened.

"Everte Statum"

James was flown back. He hit the window straight on. The glass shattered, the whole compartment covered in glass. Zara screamed. Remus and Peter jumped up, Sirius surged forward. James fell out of the window, nearly was flattened by the train.

"Carpe Retractum"

Shea's voice rang out through the screams of her friends. An invisible lasso wrapped around James's waist and was yanked in. He let out a small girlish scream and was set down next to Sirius, who hugged him endlessly.

" Repairo"

The glass shards flew back into place, everything fell back to normal, like nothing happened. James let go of Sirius, face as white as a sheet and wrapped his arms around his saviour, who returned it happily. James was genuinely scared.

" Are you okay?"

Shea asked him, pulling away to look in his eyes. Nothing but sympathy in her eyes. James nodded, very fast.

"THEN WHAT IN MERLIN, WERE YOU THINKING?"

Shea shouted, hitting James hard in the arm. He gave a little shout of 'ow'.

"Hey! I just nearly died!!!"

James shouted back. Shea placed one hand on her hip.

"WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!"

Shea asked rhetorically, shouting once more. Sirius grabbed hold of you, but Shea shoved him away.

"THIS IS JUST AS MUCH AS YOUR FAULT AS IT IS JAMES'S AND ZARA'S!"

Remus let out a breath, she turned to him sharply as well as Peter.

"YOU TWO! YOU TWO, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM THREE?!"

Remus seemed very afraid of Shea at the moment. Shea went quiet and sat back down by the window, her left hand shielding her eyes from looking at them.

"I fall asleep for how long and James is almost killed!"

Shea said quietly, which scared Sirius as Shea was rarely quiet. He slowly walked towards her seated form and tried to get her up. Suddenly, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Prefects slid the compartment door open, wands at the ready. Shea turned and with a fake smile, on her lips that were once stained with a scowl.

"We heard a scream and what sounded like the smashing of glass, is everyone okay?"

Both held high profiles of authority. The whole compartment came with murmurs of explanation, Shea let out an annoyed sigh and walked forward to push them away.

"Yes of course we are okay, nothing to worry about here. Maybe next door?"

Shea gritted, enough for her friends to notice but not for the Prefects. The prefects merely gave each other sceptical glances but then departed quickly. Peter scurried to close the door and curtains.

"ALL of you are lucky that I woke up or James could be DEAD"

There was a murmur of agreement and Sirius hugged James once more before passing him off to Zara, who seemed to have tears running down her face. All of them sat in silence, they were only mere minutes away from arriving at Hogsmead station. Shea flicked her wand and her sweet pile flew into her robe pockets. The Train came to an unearthly stop and all six were thrown forward.

Remus absentmindedly picked up his book from behind his back. And James was still petrified! Shea walked out onto the platform first, shortly forward by Zara who joined the auburn haired girl by her side. James wrapped his arms around Zara's shoulders and Sirius's wrapped around Shea's waist. She made Sirius stop suddenly, and she caught Remus around the shoulders and hauled him into their little huddle.

"Guess you're not mad still then?"

Remus asked. Shea laughed slightly and turned to face him, Sirius directly beside her.

"What you saw was just the tip of the ice berg!"

Shea laughed darkly, turning away and walking in step with Sirius, James and Zara. Remus tagged along as well as Peter.

This was going to be a Long Year!


	2. Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat

Authors Note- First Year Is ONLY The MAIN EVENTS of THAT YEAR-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No more than four in a boat"

Called out the prefects over the crowd of confused first years. The group of six standing near enough the front. Shea and Zara arms linked.

"Come on, Zara. Let us leave the boys to get to know each other"

Shea gave a small wink to the boys and pulled a pouting Zara away from the small group, The cobble stones digging into the soles of their leather shoes as they descended. A small brown boat with two planks of wood, one at the front the other at the back sat in the water with a minor pier just above it. Two boys with flaming red hair and blue-green eyes sat smiling at the front of the boat, waving the girls over to them. As they approached the boats, both gave each other that all familiar sly smile that appeared a million of times before on the faces of their friends. Shea stopped just in front of the ledge.

"May we join you?"

Shea asked, smiling down at the red-heads, Zara bouncing impatiently next to her.

"We didn't wave you over for no reason."

Said one, sly smile widening. Zara literally jumped in the boat, making it rock viscously side to side. The boys laughed as she fell backwards off of the bench, laughing along with them. As soon as the boat stopped rocking, Shea held her hand out for someone to help her in, In case of ending up like Zara, But was surprised when it wasn't Zara who took it. One of the boys grabbed her hand and slowly dragged her down into the boat, making sure she didn't fall. Shea sat next to Zara, smiled at the boy.

"I'm Fabian-"

One started.

" and I'm Gideon Prewett"

The other finished. Zara giggled and lunged forward to grab a hand from each boy.

"I'm Zara Cromwell and that is Shea White, It's wonderful to meet you two"

She said, enthusiastically shaking their hands. Both boys started laughing and took their hands away from her. She sat back down and smoothed her skirt over her knees, clearing her throat as if nothing happened. Fabian and Gideon turned to Shea, she just shook her head and chuckled before turning her attention the water they were now moving over. Lights attached the boats holding prefects, not giving a slightest change to the black lake, no reflection of anything. Zara's dark eyes flashed with curious and ran her hand over the surface. The stars nor moon reflected on the dark water. Suddenly, Shea glanced up and made a double take at what she saw... A vast castle with many torrents and towers, that were out lined magnificently by the starry sky. Zara gave a 'woah' and the twins right after, finally glancing up to the castle, after Shea made them aware. Zara gazed down at the water, feet constantly tapping and the gazed up at the moon.

"Shea?"

She asked, dragging her name out, as if she was going to ask Shea for something. She slowly turned to her.

"Yes?"

Shea replied in the exactly the same way.

"Do you think the giant squid has teeth?"

Zara said, in sort of a dream like voice, staring down at the black water. Shea gave her a look and just shook her head, Fabian and Gideon laughing in the background.

"I don't' know, Zara"

Shea replied, slowly. Same sceptical expression on her face, narrowed eyes while staring at the girl.

"Any way! did you know that the four houses were named after the four founders. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor"

Shea nodded at her, thinking what the heck. Zara not thinking anything of it, started to glance around quickly.

Just in front of them was a boat rocking rapidly side to side. An eruption of laughter coming from four boys.

" Oh, that's where they are!"

She exclaimed, suddenly. Zara smiled and waved over to the voices and four shadows waved back. Zara's feet were still tapping on the bottom of the boat. Fabian and Gideon were leaning over the edge and waving their hands about in the water.

"If you boys get dragged in by some unknown thing, I am NOT coming to get you"

Shea told the flaming red-heads as they moved further over the edge. Gideon turned around, gazing over his shoulder.

" You won't have to, I'm sure Zara will happily do it"

He replied and Zara was nodding excitedly next to her. Shea gave the boys a warning look before turning her attention the boat that hap rapidly slowed down, Shea than realised who exactly was on the boat. A pair of electric blue eyes shone through the darkness. Zara got even more excited and practically tapped herself off of the bench. The boats collided and James jumped across. Fabian and Gideon fell backwards onto the girls. James used the edge of his boat and the edge of theirs to stand directly in the middle, before quickly falling into the boys on top of the girls.

"James!"

Zara called, just delighted to see him. Sirius, Remus and Peter all watching us.

"Get off!"

Fabian shouted, shoving the black haired Potter off of his twin. Shea shook her head, disappointedly at James and started to giggle at Gideon as he tried to get onto his seat, failing miserably. Sirius clenched his jaw ever so slightly. Remus was close enough to notice and nudge the boy with the silver eyes.

"What?"

Remus asked, Sirius turning away from his best friends.

"Who are they?"

Asked Sirius, through gritted teeth. Remus shrugged his shoulders and gave him a sympathetic smile. Sirius returned it, before laughing at James. He was lying across the two

Girls laps and gave both a small salute and A final word of 'Ladies' before jumping up. James gave the twins his all-so-famous smirk and turned towards the boys, The smirk shifting into a wicked smile. James stood on the edge of the girls boat and flipped over into his. Landing directly on his back. Sirius leaned over him.

"You alright, mate?"

Sirius asked, sniggering a little in-between. James placed a hand on his fore-head and dragged it down his face.

"Yeah"

He replied groggily. Remus laughed and pulled him up onto their bench, Peter only watching, not wanting to break the moment of the three new friends. The rat-faced boy narrowed his eyes. Remus, James and Sirius sat laughing on the floor of the boat, as James had pulled both down next to him.

Rocks and pebbles stabbed and scraped at the bottom of the boats, all of them, at once, came to a harsh stop. Fabian helped Zara climb out and Gideon helped Shea, Bowing over-dramatically before taking her hand. She only laughed and joined her friends as they climbed up the green-lit harbour. A narrow corridor was just ahead, every single first year walking down it in a pair of two. Shea and Sirius were in a deep conversation about the black lake when through-out the corridor full of chatter, Zara's voice rung out.

"James, Does the Giant Squid have teeth?"

She asked questionly. The whole of the corridor was left in a fit of giggles but James' response got all of them.

"He does indeed. Purple ones"

Zara excitedly gasped and Remus glance back to see Sirius and Shea almost on the floor laughing. Remus fell back so he was just in-front of the pair.

"Is she always like this?"

Remus asked curiously. Both Sirius and Shea just about calmed themselves down enough to give Remus identical smiles.

"Always"

They whispered, which made Remus go off into a small chuckle.

"Well, it seems like you're going to be around for a very long time, Sirius and I will explain all about us later on, tonight"

Remus only nodded at Shea, not noticing the deadly look from Peter.

He was walking in front of all of them, jaw and fists clenched in anger.

"Hold on!"

Shea spoke clearly to the boys in particular.

"Didn't you guys have a prefect on your boat?"

She continued. James and Sirius gave each other a wide eyed look and proceeded to walk forward, heads down, getting Remus and Peter to follow suit as all of them were on that boat.

Suddenly, the corridor went pitch black. Zara let out a scream.

"Oh no! We're going to die. I warned you, Told You So!"

She shouted at James, her speaking about the massive debate her and James had. It was about wither Hogwarts was real or if it's just a ploy to lure young wizards and witches to their doom. Guess who chose which side!?

The rest of the first years just carried on walking, not paying attention to what Zara was saying, like everyone else tried to, but Shea, Sirius, James and now Remus couldn't if they tried. Sirius shoved Shea, which started off a chain reaction ending with Zara falling into a fully lit room.

"Oh"

She simply said, Zara got to her feet and brushed off the dust from her skirt and called to the others.

"Guys don't worry. We are not going to die! Gosh James, you over react!"

All Zara heard was laughs and James' protesting as they all walked out. All five joining the group. The rest of the first years standing at the bottom of a grand staircase. A women with a softly wrinkled face and tight bunned hair with red robes perched next to it.

She cleared her throat, gaining the group of five's attention.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall"

The women held high authority in her tone.

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now, the sorting is very important because while you're here your house will be your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. I hope each of you will be a credit to which ever house becomes yours"

Professor McGonagall finished the lecture and turned to walk up the staircase with every first year watching her. She stopped right in front of two heavy oak doors and turned to gaze at all the newest students.

"The sorting ceremony will commence shortly, i suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can"

McGonagall's bleak brown eyes raving all over Sirius's lose black tie, Zara's un-tucked shirt and James's messy raven hair. They lingered on the group for a little bit then jumped around all over the dimly lit room.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please Stay Quiet!"

She turned and slid through a minor opening in the massive doors.

James turned towards the girls as did Sirius and Remus.

"Damn, wouldn't want to cross that women"

He whistled quietly, pointing backwards over his shoulder. Lilly stood behind them, arms folded over her chest... green eyes burning into each member of the group of five.

"Sup?"

James winked at the poor girl. She gave a huff and stormed through the crowd towards Severus.

"I think she digs me"

James smiled goofily, earning a glare from Zara.

"I'll Dig her grave"

She mumbled under her breath. James furrowed his eye brows together.

"What?"

He asked.

"Do ducks have butt holes?"

Zara asked James, acting as if she hadn't said anything any different. James shook his head and proceeded to answer her question. Shea was staring around, Sirius knew she held a question in her mind.

"What's wrong?"

He whispered softly. Shea met his eyes and placed a hand on her fore-head.

"Nothing... just wondering if I'd been here before. Probably not! it might be just photos"

Shea shrugged, Sirius nodded at her, a small smile on her lips. The doors swing open and Professor McGonagall waved them through. Zara grasped James's left arms and shook him.

"James! Our Houses!"

She squealed, pushing James forward, tightly clutching him. Zara was bouncing up and Down next to the young Potter. Sirius huffed at them and lead Shea into the hall. Remus was absentmindedly walking and hadn't seen the girl directly in front of him. Remus walked directly into the poor girl. She dropped her hard back black book and was startled to have him collide with her. Her dark brown black eyes flickered up to his face.

"I am so sorry! i didn't see you"

Remus pressed his apology. She pushed her wavy deep brown hair away from her half-caste face. Remus smiled and picked up her book, handing it to her. The girl took it hesitantly, as if never receiving such kindness.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

He held his hand out for her to shake but all she did was stare. He pulled it back slowly and as he went to catch up with the group she spoke.

"Kyra Romolo"

Her voice was hoarse and somewhat adult like, but it rang out to him as clear as day. Remus gave her a smile and left to catch up with his four friends.

Candles floated across the great hall, it illuminated in every way. The night sky shining up on the ceiling, the moon bright and shimmering down upon the five long tables. One for each house and a separate table for the teachers. The Hogwarts crest was etched onto every wall possible, the golden crest shining on the robes of the teachers. Professor McGonagall took the podium, the owl on the front spreading it's wings.

"I will call you one by one. You will sit on the stool and have the sorting hat placed on your head. The best of luck to all of you."

She encouraged. The group were left discussing what would happen if they were split up. Peter glaring at them all from behind other students.

They seemed to zone out until one of their own was called.

"Sirius Black"

Shea gave Sirius a small peck on the cheek for reassurance which was followed by pats on the shoulders from his friends and a small yet excited hug from Zara...Who was still buzzing and jumping around. Sirius slowly descended the stage. He hesitantly perched himself upon the stool. The ragged old hat was placed firmly on the head of silky black shoulder-length hair. The smirk that was on his face was very well known to the Black family.

"Strong minded.... a family tree full of Slytherins.... Mischievous.... very Mischievous...."

It thought out loud. Sirius's smile was slowly fading as the hat had a conflict.

"No! not there....Ummmm...."

Sirius's slowly fading smirk dropped to a line of dismay as the Hat shouted...

"Gryffindor"

There was a loud murmur across the hall but yet the Gryffindor table screamed with pride as they had gained another member. A Black a Gryffindor? Shea saw something shimmer in his shock stricken eyes. Sirius knew he was dead! Shea found herself absentmindedly moving toward him as the hat was removed and the poor boy made his way toward the Gryffindor table. Remus grabbed her shoulders to stop her from moving, to stop her from doing anything stupid. James was watching Sirius closely as well as the rest of the little group.

A few names past and Zara was soon up, the only one paying attention McGonagall. Zara jumped up and practically ran up on stage, stumbling as she did but catching herself on the stool. Quickly, she turned and sat on the stool, foot tapping impatiently. The hat sat on her head and the hat spoke only one line before determining her fate.

"A Cromwell... it's obvious.... Gryffindor"

She jumped up and pointed at James.

"I knew it!"

Zara dropped the hat on the stool and jumped off of the front of the stage while her boy best friend laughed. She joined Sirius by his side and was greeted happily... Which she quickly returned. But all the giddiness faded as soon as she saw Sirius's facial expression. Shea wouldn't stop watching her best friend... Remus kept nudging her.

A couple more names were called and then Remus was called up. He pulled James back to make sure he watched Shea. The boy made his way slowly but surely onto the stage. Zara watched him shift, knowing fully well he wasn't used to this much attention. Remus saw Kyra in the crowd and the both of them shared the same look of nausea. The hat was placed on his lap instead of his head, Remus sucked in a deep breath before placing it on his strawberry blonde head.

"Ahh.... this one is simple. You value knowledge but courage more.... Gryffindor"

It pronounced. The boy let go of a breath he had no idea he was holding before smiling down at James, Who had hold of Shea.

Kyra nodded at him once, book in hand as she was up soon after Remus. Kyra held her blank expression tightly and her book was practically stuck to her side. As she walked up, Remus noticed her praying softly in her head as he sat across from Sirius, Zara had been trying to make him talk for over an hour. Kyra had the hat placed upon her head, it hummed as if thinking hard.

"You have a split personality. Bipolar i think the Muggles call it. One side is defiantly Slytherin and the other is certainly Ravenclaw. Kyra Romolo..... Slytherin"

It called out, once again the hall was full of murmurs. The first EVER muggleborn in Slytherin. It was un-heard of, or at least it was. Kyra rose to her feet, Whispers following her as she left to sit down on the Slytherin table. No one greeted her or welcomed her, in fact she was met with nothing but scowls on the table of Silver and Green. But Kyra completely ignored them as if they didn't exist and buried herself in that book of hers. James kept his eye on Shea but she was not interested in anyone other than Sirius. But he was called up.

James didn't want to leave her alone, just in case. But that changed as soon as he realised that all eyes were on him. James swaggered up to the stage, that oh-so-famous smirk plastered to his face. As the hat was placed on his head, the cockiness only grew. James felt the sorting hat laugh on his head. His circular glasses falling slightly as the hat shook.

"Gryffindor"

It bellowed. James stood up and bowed to the roaring Gryffindors and stayed there until Professor McGonagall hat to escort him off and into his seat.

The last one of their group was called up. Shea. She had only been watching Sirius, no one else and hadn't realised her name was being called until Severus shouted at her to move. Shea felt nothing but worry for Sirius. His parents will kill him, literally! She walked up on stage, eyes still plastered to Sirius who did nothing but stare down at the table. The hat thought it through over and over on the girl's head. Shea repeated nothing but 'Ravenclaw' in her mind. A thousand times said had no effect on the end result.

"Gryffindor"

Her jaw dropped as did all of her friends. That hat was lifted before she could beg to be put in Ravenclaw. Shea's eyes flooded with fear. She was surely dead!

As soon as they saw each other, they wrapped each other in their embraces. Shea and Sirius both afraid of what was going to happen. Both worried if they'll live to see next year. Dumbledore took the Podium and spoke to them about the dos and Don'ts. Which of course none of the group paid attention to. Sirius and Shea were whispering to each other. Zara and James were messing out with the knives. Remus was reading. No one paid attention. Dumbledore boomed across the great hall, cutting off all conversation.

"Let the feast commence"

Food of all kinds appeared before them. Drinks and all. Plates were piled higher than the sweets they had on the train. Zara's eyes shined.... She was so delighted to eat. Remus took a few things but Zara and James stuffed their faces and Shea and Sirius barely touched anything. Remus was going to ask but chose against it as he saw the warning glance from both Zara and James. Soon the plates were cleaned and the first years were dismissed and taken to their common rooms.

The prefect stopped and smiled at the long line of students just before a staircase.

"Careful of the stairs.... they are always changing"

As every Gryffindor first year was on the one staircase. It swung left and threw everyone off balance. Zara let out another shriek.

"Were going to die!"

James just shook his head and when it stopped Zara turned to him.

"Merlin, James! Stop over reacting!"

He went to protest but was cut off by the prefect.

"The password is Hippogriff... Remember it!"

The young man pressed as the fat lady swung open to reveal a passageway. The Gryffindor common room was a live with scarlet and gold, flourishing the community colours proudly. Portraits greeted the first year with joyous glee. The boys waved goodbye to the girls and separated up the separate staircases. Shea was dragged up the stairs by an over excited Zara. When they arrived Lily Evans, the red-head Zara seems to despise and Another girl. She had a long brown flowing hair that went below the small of her back that was neatly held back by a black head banned. She had hazel eyes and pinkish skin. A friendly smile on her lips as she introduced herself.

"I'm Kelsi Cavandra"

She grinned, sticking out her hand for the two girls to shake.

"I'm Zara Cromwell. That's Shea White... not really in the mood for talking."

Zara explained for Shea as the girl made her way over towards the window. It looked over the Hogwarts Grounds, the night sky was bright with the moon and stars. Zara was giggling at absolutely nothing, as she placed her books in her bag. Shea traced the Gryffindor symbol on her new robes that were hung on the railing of the canopy. Her eyes watering and face falling.

"Shea?"

Zara spoke softly, her eyes falling on Shea's. The canopied bed shook as Zara's bounding footsteps strutted towards her. She smiled down at Shea. She just glanced up and held a fake smile on her lips. Zara shook her head, gripped Shea's arms and wrenched her up.

"Why don't we sleep in the common room, tonight?"

Zara suggested. This perked Shea up instantly.

"Let's get the boys."

Shea jumped and bounded down the staircase past all the other girl dormitories. When Shea reached the common room, it was empty. Completely, she guessed they can stay in there. she instantly ran up to find the boys, checking the lists to find them all in the same dorm and just one floor above.

Zara grabbed her and Shea's Duvet's off of the mattresses. She could barely see, then she just dropped them and laughed at her stupidity

"Witch... Duh"

She slapped a palm on her face. Zara ran down the stairs and stood just in front of the staircase entrance.

"Accio bedding"

It flew from their room down the stairs. Zara placed one on the floor by the roaring fire and one on the leather burgundy sofa.

Shea giggled as she ran up the stairs. The boys just stood behind the door waiting for her to burst through. But were beyond surprised to see Shea instead if Zara, the mentally insane one.

"Who wants to join our little party in the common room? "

James and Sirius jumped up at the offer and Ran down the stairs with the duvets in their arms. Remus smiled at Shea softly and then turned to place his quills in his bag.

"You know you can come too!"

Shea grinned. Remus turned to look at her.

"Really?"

He asked quietly. Shea walked forward and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Your one of us now. You can decide wither it is a blessing or a curse. But unfortunately, you stuck with us"

She grinned softly at him. She grabbed hold of Remus's arm and dragged him down stairs.

When they got down stairs, James and Zara were teaching their own ways of playing Wizards Chess to each other. They seemed to be complete opposites to each other, exactly like the people playing. Sirius was lying on the ground, on his stomach watching the flames of the fire. Remus departed from Shea and perched himself on the window seat, book in hand he had just Accioed. Head lying against the frame. Shea joined Sirius on the floor, he immediately sat up to look at her. The fire illuminating every feature on her face, Sirius smiled at her, the silver eyes travelling along her features like they have done many times before.

"Are you okay?"

Shea asked him, his eyes softened even more as he took a delicate hand in his.

"Yeah. I'm perfect, love"

Shea watched as he played around with her fingers. The way his brushed against her palm.

"Are you expecting a howler, too?"

Shea asked, eyes dropping to the floor. There was a shout.

"Zara, i am telling you that it goes this way, you play it this way"

James pointed.at the pieces in front of him. Zara only huffed.

"And i am telling your it's this way"

Zara moved the pieces around the board. Remus slammed the book shut and glanced over the board.

"Neither of you are right, it's this way"

Remus stated and shifted the pieces around once more. Both oh-ed and nodded.

"looks right

Zara said. Her and James continued the game in which they were destroying. Sirius's attention was back on Shea.

"Yeah, I'm expecting a Howler"

He whispered. Shea leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, the scent of vanilla hit Sirius hard. His arms fell around her waist.

"We are going to be okay right?"

Shea asked. Sirius nodded and placed a small kiss on the inside of her neck.

James cleared his throat and the pair pulled away, James had a knowing smirk on his face. Shea only smiled up at Zara who grinned at her. James wiggled his eyebrows and Shea launched a pillow at his head which hit him square on.

"You're on"

Footsteps descended the stairs for the girls dormitory and Kelsi walked through the arch, covered completely in a black cloak. A smile on her face as she watched all of this group freeze.

"Where are going?"

James asked curiously. Kelsi let her hood down, long hair falling in front of her.

"I, James Potter, have a job to do. Will you excuse me? I'll just get to that"

She said, flinging her hood up on her head. The fat lady's portrait swung open, before she even reached it and Kelsi disappeared into the dark corridor. All eyes trailed after her. Zara and James were about to launch pillows at each other when she strolled into the room, both still frozen in their aiming positions.

"Where were we?"

Zara asked, smirk rising on her face rapidly. Shea huffed and used her wand to throw both pillows out of their hands. Zara pouted at her.

"I'm going to sleep and I'd rather not have anyone distracting me"

James began to laugh and crossed his arms over his chest, standing directly next to Zara.

"I think Sirius has that narrowed down"

Remus gave a little laugh from the corner while Shea and Sirius just shook their heads. By the time all of them were calm and collected, they were all asleep. Zara and James on the sofa, Remus on the window seat and Shea and Sirius lying on the floor. All getting ready for their first day.


	3. Chapter Three: The First Day

Authors Note- First Year Is ONLY the Main Events.

In the morning around seven o'clock, the little group was slowly becoming a live to the world. James and Zara were locked together on the sofa. Wrapped In each other's arms, Zara held him close and James would smile every time the grip would tighten. Zara's hair felt like silk against James's arms, the cool leather on the nape of his neck as Zara's soft even breaths fanned his face. As James opened his eyes he peered down at the girls sleeping on him. Zara's eyes slowly opened to find James watching her intently, a small smile on her lips and a light in her eyes. James sat up slowly but surely, not to move Zara to fast to find Shea and Sirius asleep on the floor, just in front of the fire that had gone out in time. Shea was lying on Sirius's chest, the rest of her body on the carpet and hands intertwined. Sirius had a tight grip around her waist. James, first of all, softly shook Sirius awake but it didn't work. So he simply gripped his shoulders tightly and shook him violently like Zara does to anyone she sees when she is excited. That didn't work either. He stared down at the pair and a light bulb went off in his head. James turned quickly towards the boys dormitory and slipped up the staircase while Zara walked towards the sleeping Remus. He was leaning against the window frame and book on his lap and strawberry blonde hair askew. Legs stretched out in front of him with head tilted to the side, looking very adorable. He must have gotten up during the night and laid back where he was before. Zara smiled to herself at him.

"Aw, doesn't he look cute?"

She asked herself. A smile crept up on his lips as if he heard her.

"I don't want to wake him!"

Zara continuing the conversation with herself. In the end, she just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed his shoulders before shaking him. What is with this technique and not working? Zara huffed and took hold of Remus's legs. She yanked him forward and off of the side.

"Merlin, Zara! What is wrong with you women?"

He asked, hand on head, smoothing down the bump his head just received. Zara merely raised her hands to her hips, leaned forward a little and grinned.

"Many things, Remus"

She waved her hand, signalling to him to get to his feet. Remus groaned and raised off the ground following Zara over to the sofa. Where he saw Shea and Sirius in a very compromising position. Remus gave a small 'awe' as he gazed at the pair. James came bowling down the stairs with a big tub of water under his arm.

"Are they awake yet?"

He asked simply. Zara shook her head and raised her left eye brown in a questioning manor.

"No Reason"

James answered Zara's un-worded question. He came closer and closer until he could launch the bucket of ice cold water over the boy and girl. Both jolted away from each other coughing and drenched. Shea shook her hands, letting the water droplets hit everything in their reach. She glared at James and in a venom stricken voice shouted at him.

"YOUR DEAD, POTTER!"

Water dripping down her night gown clad body, white and water do not mix. Making everything see through. Shea gave Sirius a look and he grinned before slowly walking behind James, the boy himself completely un-aware of what was happening around him. Sirius grabbed hold of James's arms, there was a great struggle when Shea picked up her wand and pointed at the young Potter.

"Petrificus Totalus"

James froze. Shea and Sirius grabbed hold of each end of him before picking him up and taking James into their dorm. Sirius laid him down on his bed and ran into the bathroom down the hall. Sirius filled the bath to the rim with freezing cold water, colder than what James threw over them. When Sirius came back in, him and Shea carried him into the bathroom, Remus and Zara watching them.

"Aren't you going to save him?"

Remus whispered into Zara's ear. She was leaning against the arch frame, her head.

"He may be my best friend but he deserves everything he gets right now"

Remus laughed at her response, leaning on the other side of the arch way.

"Moblius"

Sirius said and James was pulled out of his frozen state. Shea and Sirius held their wands up at him, James lifted his hands in the sky. Shea slowly moved forward and made out to hug James but Shoved his shoulders back instead. James fell directly in the bath sideways, water going all over the floor. He was completely soaked, he jumped out and started to breathe deeply. Shea only laughed as he shook all over, shivering.

"You-r G-going-g t-to Pay f-for tha-at"

James shivered. Shea grinned softly at him and placed a towel over his head.

"Serves you right!"

She smiled. Shea walked away from all of them and bowled.

"And now, I'm getting ready for school!"

Zara and Shea giggled all the way down the stairs.

"Meet you in the common room around eight thirty"

Shea called back to them, a shout of agreement followed their hollow footsteps down into their common room, before the girls continued up their staircase to get ready for one hell of a day.

When all of them were in the common room, precisely an half hour later than originally planned. James had a pout on his lips and glare in his eyes once he saw Shea again, probably already had it out with Sirius. Shea rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you still mad?"

She cooed in a small-innocent-childlike voice, nothing like her own. Mimicking the pout on James's lips. Her eyes wide and the pout on her lips made him melt, James can't stay mad at any of the girls for long. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she gave him a peck on the cheek before him letting her go and walking over to Sirius.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me!"

Shea said, glancing back at him as the group of five made their way onto a staircase, that swapped and changed until it stopped for the corridor leading into the great hall. James narrowed his eyes at the back of Shea's head.

"I can feel that Potter!"

Shea shouted In front of him and Zara, Remus and Sirius at her sides. Zara was in another one of her moods, She was jumping around next to James. Zara was overly excited about today, she would tell the group random things about the school and the people that found, Zara can remember anything she ever read or saw. Zara was smiling all of the time and that made James smile. A couple of metres away from the great hall doors, James suddenly stopped and began to wheeze, this made the whole group pause.

"Oh, NO, The Gravity! The weight of it is pulling me down"

James breathed out, all of the surrounding people rather shook their heads and walked around up or raised their eyebrows at his stupidity.

"Tell my Parents, I love them.... Goodbye"

James laid down on the floor, arms spread out around him and legs slightly parted. He was still, they'll give him that. Remus looked down upon him and gently nudged James's shoulder with his foot.

"James, mate, Get up... your blocking the hall"

He said softly to the young Potter. Zara was next to him, shaking softly.

"Is he okay?"

She asked, actually worried about that moron. Sirius merely shook his head at her.

"Yes, Zara. He's fine! Unless being a complete Twat is a disease?"

Sirius stated, Zara let out a deep breath and put her hand on her heart. Shea and Sirius stepped over his form. Along with Remus, slowly pulling along Zara with him.

James tilted his head up to look at all of them and got to his feet as he watched them depart. When James caught up, he placed a hand over his heart and half lidded his eyes.

"You wound me!"

James pouted, faking being hurt. Zara hugged him and took his hand in hers before walking into the hall. Shea and Sirius sat down next to each other, Remus the other side of Shea. Zara and James on the opposite side of the table. Shea then realised that the whole of Gryffindor was watching them.

"James. Sirius. What did you do?"

Zara shouted across the table, staring in between them.

"I swear we didn't do Anything. Why do you always assume it was us?"

Shea was about to answer that when Kelsi strolled in and sat down next to Sirius. All eyes now on her. None of them seem to notice this as the food had appeared. Shea got up from her seat and tapped Kelsi on the shoulder.

"What did you do?"

Shea whispered to her. Kelsi glanced over at the empty Slytherin table and then back at the door.

"Bare with"

She nodded towards the doors. Suddenly, echoing screams of hundreds of students filled the hall as the Slytherin kids piled through the doors, all doing a bit of the Irish jig. Millions of tiny white mice filled the hall, kids everywhere squealed and jumped from their seats. Shea only laughed along with Fabian and Gideon who had come in after the Slytherins. Gideon joined Kelsi by her side, followed by Fabian.

"How'd you do it?"

Gideon asked, flashing Shea a dashing smile. She smiled back. Kelsi placed her finger on the end of her nose and tapped it twice.

"That is for me to know!"

She simply said. Shea laughed at the two boys before getting up and sitting back in-between Remus and Sirius. But as soon as Shea sat down, Remus got up. Kyra Romolo had slipped into the hall, un-noticed by everyone except their little group of Six. Kelsi smiled and Waved at Kyra who happily returned it but caught Remus's eye by accident. Kelsi waved her over and Remus stepped away from his seat. Shea was watching intently, wondering what exactly was happening. Sirius saw Shea gazing past him and turned towards the awestruck Remus, who was absentmindedly walking towards Kyra. She held her book, the Slytherin symbol glowing green on her right side, Kelsi pulled her down next to her, while Remus was grabbed by Shea and pulled away.

"Talk to her later, They are catching up!"

Shea stated, pushing Remus back into his place. All eyes now on the group and the Slytherin that had joined them. Zara felt frustrated. Her legs bouncing up and down, hands constently running through her hair. She bit her lip. Zara doesn't like people staring at her.

"Don't any of you have lives!!"

She snapped, causing all eyes to jolt away. Zara instantly calmed down and began eating.

"Ooo Pumpkin Juice"

She laughed excitedly, pulling a cup of it toward her. James just shook his head, no traces of a sudden out burst on her at all. Shea was laughing along with Sirius when her white tawny owl swooped down holding two letters in beak. Her smile fell as did Sirius's. Both stared down at the letters in front of them. The owl pecked at Sirius's fingers, but Shea gave a piece of croissant to her owl and she took off toward the Owlary. Sirius tapped Shea on the shoulder and the two of them slipped out of the great hall. They walked silently down the corridors before finding one door that led out into the courtyard. They ran out and found a boulder just a little away from the school, far enough for any curious by standers not to hear them.

"Mine first?"

Sirius asked, sitting next to Shea. Who, hesitantly, shook her head.

"No. I'll do mine"

Shea took one deep, long breath and slipped her finger underneath the wax bearing the White crest.

"Let's get this over and done with"

Shea breathed and flung open the envelop that flew up into the air in front of her. A mouth opened up in the parchment paper.

"Shea Elizabeth White"

Shea groaned as her mother shouted out her full name.

"we can't believe you! Did you even try? Did you even ask? No probably not! It Probably didn't even cross your mind. A long line of Ravenclaws perished at the hands of you!"

Shea's mother still shouting. Sirius pulled her to lay on his shoulder. Tears burning her eyes. Venom laced every single word spat out.

"We are very disappointed in you. And to think we were going to bring you home for Christmas! Don't expect it now! In fact, find a new place to live. You are NOT coming home!"

Her Father Screamed. Sirius felt tears drip onto his robes, he wrapped another arm around her as the last few lines of the message hit her hard.

"You are a disgrace to the White blood line. My Daughter.... Someone i used to know"

And that was it. The message tore itself apart. Shea took a deep breath and pulled away from Sirius. The sun beating down, drying her eyes for her. Her nose red, face covered in small red blotches and cheeks bright red. She sat on the edge and processes everything that had just happened. She shook her head and turned to him.

"Where do i go, Sirius?"

Shea asked her best friend. He shook his head softly, obviously thinking hard on the subject.

"You know you can't stay with me. My mother hates me enough as it is. The Potter's love us both! You think they'll let you stay?"

Shea nodded as Sirius's request. It was true. Shea was the daughter that Dorea and Charlus never had, like Zara and Sirius was the son that they never wanted but somehow got and Loved. Sirius pushed his fingers under the Black family crest and gave it a gentle tug, hands shaking.

"Are you ready?"

Shea asked Sirius. He nodded and the mouth appeared once again. Sirius took a shaky breath and pulled Shea to sit closer to him.

Mrs Black's shrilling voice, filled the silence.

" You little imbecilic, I can have your head for this!"

His head hung into the crook of Shea's neck in shame. He shouldn't feel this, none of this was either of their twos thoughts. Shea placed her hand on his.

"When you get home don't expect to be going back to school next year because i would've killed you. I'm utterly applaud at you... Your actions. How dare you do this? to me.... To us! You Filthy Little Blood Traitor"

Sirius picked up his head and shook it slowly as the message progressed.

"A Black in Gryffindor..... Gryffindor! It's the complete opposite in what we believe! I've never been so insulted by anyone...."

Before the message ended, Sirius grabbed hold of it and ripped it up before the letter had the chance. A scowl on his face, jaw and fists clenched. He violently turned to the girl on the boulder.

"Don't ever call me that. Even if we fight and you hate me! Never call me something like that"

He asked through gritted teeth. A smile on her face brought him back into a lightened mood. The storm in his grey us stop swirling.

"Don't scowl. It doesn't suit you"

Shea simply said. Smile on her lips as he stopped tensing. She turned to go inside.

"Come on or we'll have to rely on Zara and James to tell us where we are all year.... And you know what their memory is like already."

Shea laughed at Sirius as he made a face like 'Oh merlin. no'

As they entered the great hall. Zara was standing on the table. On the table! James was trying to pry her off it. She was buzzing, Shea could see it in the smile. As soon as Zara's eyes landed on the two of them, she laughed and pointed over at them

"And here they are... Lord and Lady of the moment!'

Shea furrowed her eyebrows together, going towards her. Shea stepped onto the table, wand in hand, getting ready to shut her mouth if she said anything 'Inappropriate'. Zara was grinning wickedly. Shea laughed staring at the girl, Shea shook her head, stepping over plates of food as She slowly made her way towards Zara.

"What have you eaten?"

Shea asked smiling at her, hand holding her wand tightly to her side. Zara shook her head and shrugged her shoulders

"Many things"

She whispered, this caused Remus to laugh next to Kyra, who seemed to be overly amused by the whole situation. James was watching this interaction and smiled at Sirius who was grinning next to him. Shea pulled Zara's arm and dragged her down off of the table, but that didn't stop her from running her mouth.

"James Potter still sleeps with a night-light"

She shouted as all of their group, which seemed to have grown two members, dragged her away to the next lesson. Remus grabbed our time-tables for Shea and Sirius because they couldn't. Written in neat hand writing on the top of a piece of parchment, Was Potions with Professor Slughorn. On the way down to the dungeons for class, Sirius were still confused about what has made Zara so hyper. She was running around with her arms out, singing 'I'm an Airplane', over and over. No one knew the source of the craziness.

"What did she say?"

Shea and Sirius said in sync. James started.

"She told everyone that i sing 'I'm still waiting' by Diana Ross in the shower. That I have a mental problem called 'SITS" or also Stupidity, idiotic, Twat Syndrome

Shea began to laugh and patted James on the shoulder.

"You know what? Maybe she's on to something"

Shea grinned at him before turning to Remus and wondering what ridiculous things Zara had proclaimed about innocent Remus.

"She told everyone that I eat at least four bars of Chocolate a day. That I have a 'furry' little secret! like what the hell does that mean?"

Remus said, glancing around frantically, small balls of sweat across his forehead. Zara did a cartwheel and fell on the floor face down. All of us ignoring her, she just lied there until James pulled her arm that shot up as we walked over her. He yanked her on her feet and took off running again.

"Somehow Zara knew that i had an imaginary friend named Steve and that he died because he was squished by Kelsi!"

Kyra told them as they walked faster, Zara up again and trying to tight rope on the cracks in the floor. Arms stretched out, like she was a balancing over a massive height. Kelsi huffed and put her arms over her chest.

"Zara knew I kept a secret stash of jelly beans in my sock draw and she knew exactly how i did the prank on the Slytherins."

Zara was running around the hall way making siren sounds, in a zig zag line.

"Brilliant by the way"

James cut in.

"Nothing compared to what she said about you two..... before you came in!"

Sirius and Shea were going to ask what she said when they walked into Professor Slughorn's Potions class.

Slughorn was a very strange old man, with hair that barely covered his head and bright eyes that shined at any mention of love for his subject. He kept everything neat and tidy and had a small green hour glass on the table that sand ran with the flow of the conversation. At the moment it was flowing steadily as he spoke about some of the potions the students will learn this year. But the group of seven had been un-voluntarily split up. Every one of the Gryffindor's had to sit with a Slytherin as they shared all lessons today. Remus and Kyra sat on the same desk at the very back of the room, with Zara and a Mildred Bane just in front of them. James and Peter Pettigrew, the least expected Slytherin and the boy they had met on the train, sat at the very front on the class. A two rows back, Sirius sat with Malcolm Zabini and Shea and Lucius Malfoy sat directly infront him. Kelsi was glaring at Grayson Goyal who wouldn't stop flinging paper in her hair. All of them glancing back or forward at each other, not happy with this situation with an exception of Remus and Kyra of course, who were very happy with the way this turned out. They were divided. Remus was scribbling down the notes on the board on a spare piece of parchment. Kyra had already and was now reading that strange book of hers. Remus read a line or two over her shoulder, not understanding anything.

"What's it about?"

Remus asked quietly. Kyra glanced up from the words and then closed it, placing it down in front of her. She put her hands together and laid them over the hard-back.

"It's a spell book written in Parseltongue or Snake Language"

She simply said, eyes now tracing over every word that Professor Slughorn pronounced. Remus opened his mouth, or it fell open.

"You know how to read it! Where would you even get a book like that?"

Remus exclaimed, dropping his quill on the table, droplets of ink on his notes page.

"Well my Parents went for a detour around Diagon Alley, so I looked around and somehow found myself in Knockturn, In Flourish and Blotts, that's where I got the book from"

Kyra stated as if obvious that she had done that, Remus shrugged his shoulders and continued to write down notes, dodging all the smudge marks. Kyra then began to explain that the spells in that book were half-completed and were never truly finished, this plucked Remus's attention immediately. Kelsi was gripping the table and gritting her teeth as another piece of parchment drifted into her plait. Zara heard her groan as well as everyone else in the room. When another piece fell into the tight loop, her head snapped towards him. Kelsi moved closer to him and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Do that one more time and I swear to Merlin you won't wake up tomorrow"

She growled at him. Grayson placed the next rolled up piece of paper on the desk and gulped deeply as Kelsi stared directly ahead. Shea sat with her back against the chair, Sirius kept playing with her hair, leaning forward over his desk and tugging the bottom of her auburn waves. Malfoy next to her, just stared, gaining her and Zabini's attention. Shea glanced at him in the corner of her eye, repeating this action a few times, glancing between the platinum blonde boy and Slughorn. Zabini grinned at the back of his "friends" head. Sirius still messed about with the bottom of Shea's hair, clueless as to what was happening around him. He only caught up when Shea moved closer to Lucius.

"Do you want a picture... or do we you have problem?"

Shea asked quietly. Lucius blinked his eyes softly as if only now being aware of his staring. Sirius glanced between the both of them.

"Hello Ms White, How are you this fine day?"

He asked, clearing his throat and tearing his eyes away from the emerald orbs that hid darkly behind her eyelashes. They were narrowed to almost thin lines. Lucius only smiled at the girl who sent a death glare his way.

"Fine!"

She huffed. His eyes latched on her again. Shea felt very uncomfortable, she started to shift around in her seat. Eyes still burning into the side of her face as Shea tried to listen. Zara on the other hand sat with Mildred Bane, who growled every tine Zara would tap her foot. She kept trying to make conversation.

"So, do you think guys where tampons?"

The blonde girl gave Zara a dirty glance and turned back to Slughorn. Zara looked awkwardly around at everyone else before turning back to the Slytherin.

"Do you know what happens if you get scared half to death twice?"

Zara asked her. Mildred simply turned to her.

"Your dead!"

She spat quietly. Zara furrowed her eyebrows together and placed her hands on the table in front of her.

"Now, i don't know if it does"

She replied, obviously not getting the hint. Mildred let out a long annoyed groan, getting ready for the next agonizing conversation. Zara heard it erupt from her throat and decided not to bring up the debate. Zara kept finding James's eyes throughout the whole lesson.

They'd simply just give each other a smile and burst out laughing with no apparent reason. Zara was grinning at the back of James's head, a small smile on his lips as he felt her watching him. She suddenly had a light bulb go off in her head.

"James?!"

Zara asked, dragging the ame in his name, calling across the class room. The boy turned to look at her through the rows of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Zara caught the sight of the black lake just outside and thought carefully on how to word the next question she was going to ask.

"so if swimming is good for your shape, then why do whales look the way that they do?"

Zara called over to him, issuing a loud, booming laugh from James. Suddenly the rest of the room was crying with laughter and James tumbled off of his stool and collided with the floor, still laughing loudly over the top of everyone else. His hand waved over the top of his desk as the boy shouted across the room.

" I'm OH-kay"

He shouted triumphantly, Zara was giggling which set the whole class off into another laughing fit. Zara stood up and screamed at James, pointing at him.

"That is MAHOGANY"

Issuing laughs from everyone. Suddenly, Slughorn turned sharply to the group of five.

"Lupin! Black! Potter! Cromwell! White! Cavandra! Romolo! Detention!"

James gave a sheepish smile, followed by identical ones from the group.

The group of seven slowly made their way towards their second lesson this morning. Flying. Thank Merlin that Zara had finally calmed down. Remus was next to Shea feeling distraught.

"One hour! We have been in our normal time table for one hour and already we have a detention tomorrow!"

He groaned frantically with Kyra on his other side. She chuckled next to him, not quite what to make of Remus being angry. He had messy strawberry blonde hair and his pale skin was lightly dusted with red with embarrassment and anger boiling in him. Sirius had a sly smirk on his lips as he wrapped his arm around Remus's shoulders.

"That's what comes with being friends with us!"

He tutted, Remus growled lowly in his throat. Shea only laughed at his reaction, James and Zara joining in. Kelsi on the other hand just kept marching along, smile on her face. Mischief glinting in her eyes. We walked out into the Hogwarts grounds, a patch of green grass laid in the middle of it and just placed perfectly on top were thirty to fifthly brooms. The students pushed and shoved to stand next to one, each one battered and bruised as time took its toll on them. Madam Hooch, a witch with bright white hair and green eyes like, stood holding a muggle whistle in her mouth until she spat it out.

"Listen well all of you!"

She called over the chattering students, the group of seven dying their laughter on their tongues. Every-one was silent, listening intently.

"Stand to the side of your brooms and say UP, firmly"

The group stood in a long row next to each other, smiles plastered on James and Sirius's faces. Shea felt an explosion of something terrible happening to them all but decided it was probably James and Sirius's fault anyway.

There were a loud chorus of 'UP's and immediately all of the seven in their little group had a broom in their hands. Madam Hooch glanced over the seven and gave them a smile each, but lingered the most upon Zara, who stroked it's handle like a horses neck.

"I want you to climb onto you broom and sit on it. Fly up into the air and stay there until everybody else is up! Today I'll be introducing the basic rules of Qudditch"

All of the students rose into the air and hovered just above the ground, well every student except the seven, who were higher Hogwarts. Remus and Kyra held on tightly while James laid back onto it and put his hands behind his head. Zara laid on her stomach and laid across the handle, hands wrapped around the top. Shea was sitting straight up, while Sirius tried to stand.

"If you fall, I'm Not getting you!"

Sirius only laughed at Shea, smile gracing her lips as he did.

"Of course you would. I'm the best thing in your life!"

Sirius smiled, trying to stand on his feet.

"Tooting your own horn there, aren't you?"

Shea scoffed, moving up the handle a tad more.

"Which horn are you on about?"

Sirius replied and got his balancing standing tall on the thin handle. Shea's eyes widened as well as her smile.

"Just because you act like a dick, won't make yours any bigger, love"

Shea giggled at him as he lost his balance, arms flying out to catch it again. Remus, Kyra and Kelsi came and joined the pair, Zara and James over the top of the greenhouses for Herbology, launching something small and round at each other. Zara being as quick as she is managed to catch just as it was about to hit the roof, knuckle grazing the glass as she caught it. Triumphant smile on her face, Kelsi flew over to them and James launched the small object over to Shea and Sirius, Shea imagined it hitting Sirius and him falling. So she panicked and grabbed her wand from her robe pocket.

"Accio branch"

Shea whispered, a bat like branch coming towards her, just before the small round object hit Sirius, Shea caught the branch and swung it, hitting the object away from hitting her best friend.

"SIT Down!"

Shea shouted, worried that he'd almost die, Again! Sirius sat down and laid his legs on the handle in front of him.

"All you've done is shout, Merlin Women! Calm down, I'm fine"

He pressed, lying back against the straw. Shea only groaned and turned towards Remus, who watched Kelsi and James throwing the small object to each other, flying it past Zara and through a hoop made from a curled tree branch. Madam Hooch was watching the group intently, mind racing with a few ideas. Kyra held on tightly but loosened her grip as soon as Remus caught her in a conversation. Shea was beating Sirius with the branch she had Accioed. He only pulled it from her grasp and went to swing, Shea closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the heaving wooden stick, but it never came. Kelsi let the small object get away from her and it was just about to hit Shea in the back of the head when Sirius had caught sight of it. He lunged forward and smacked it back to them. Shea let out a deep breath with syncronised sorrys from James, Zara and Kelsi. remus, Sirius and James flew to each other, high fiving as they passed one another. Zara was sitting up as she clapped her hands enthusiastically, encouraging the boys to flip in the air. They looped around the rest of the group. Shea shook her head, arms folded over her chest in disappointment at the two show offs. Remus slapping James and Sirius's hands as they flew over him. Kelsi just joined in in the boys show, mimicking every move made by each. James slowed down to a stop and floated next to Zara. Zara gazed up at him, James up-side down, face inches from hers.

"Want to explore a little later?!"

James had a wicked smirk on his face.

"Must you ask?!"

Zara laughed, James laughed along. You see their is no need for James to ask Zara a thing as She'd do anything for him and Vice-versa.

"I'm joining in on that!"

Kelsi smiled, next to James. Remus and Kyra gave each other a mischievous glance and agreed.

"You coming?"

James asked Shea, who just glared at her best friends. Sirius appeared in front of her, puppy-dog eyes burning into her. Shea felt her self melt at the sight on him. Eyes wide, lip pouted and quivering. Placed a hand on her forehead before huffing.

"We'll someone has to keep you lot from dying!"

Sirius let out an excited chuckle, reaching over the space between them and shaking her slightly. A boy on a broom flew between the gathered group of seven. Kelsi was thrown back as well as Remus and Kyra. And Kelsi as she is went to knock him back. She flew after him and as they reached higher than the astronomy tower he stopped. He was lightly tanned, with light brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Couldn't you watch where you were going?"

Kelsi groaned at him, The boy slowly turned, the oh-so-familiar smirk plastered on his face.

"I would've done but I needed you alone"

He replied causing Kelsi to scoff at him.

"I'm Kyile. Kyile Clearwater."

He stated proudly, flashing the Gryffindor symbol on his chest. She nodded slowly and flew down a little after turning to him and saying.

" I'm Kelsi Cavandra, I would say it has been a pleasure but I'm afraid that I'd be lying through my teeth."

She saluted him and flew back down to her group, leaving Kyile with a stupid lop sided grin on his face. Kelsi was smiling as well but that faded as soon as she saw Sirius and James fly into the rest of the group. Sirius and James hit Remus who hit Kyra, who floated into Shea, who knocked Zara. All of them tumbled to the floor, Kelsi panicked and took her wand in her hand.

"Molliare"

They fell ten feet and hit the soft invisible cushion that Kelsi conjured. She let out a deep breath and smiled down at the pile of her newest friends. Zara perched on top, smile on her lips .

"What a ride!"

Zara said, brushing herself down of dirt. There were groans coming from underneath her and Zara climbed to her feet.

"Sorry!"

She called over them. Kelsi landed next to the pile, Kyile joined her.

"You guys okay?"

He asked, bending down and taking James's hand to pull him up, all brooms discarded on the grass. James pulled Sirius up after nodding thank you to Kyile. Remus grabbed Shea and Kyra's arms and dragged them to their feet. Kelsi gave Kyile a smile which, very unfortunate, didn't do unnoticed by Zara. Her mouth went wide as she glanced between the pair as Kelsi and Kyile stole glances at one another. Shea grabbed Zara's shoulder, stopping her from saying anything as Shea noticed these interactions. Sirius, James and Remus on the other hand had no idea what was happening. As usual! A smile flickered over Madam Hooch's face as she watched the group of eight, Six of which were excellent Quidditch players.

"Come on, All first yeas have a half an hour break"

Shouted Hooch over the excited chatter. All first years flew to the floor. The eight pushing and shoving each other until Remus gave up and fell to the ground, pulled up by Sirius with help from James. Kyile was smiling goofily at Kelsi, just watching her, not saying a word. Zara caught this and began to giggle next to Shea. Kyra, face stuck in her book, hadn't realised the Remus had fallen and carried on walking along with the rest. Shea turned and walked back wards while checking that the boys were still behind them.

"What?"

James asked, running to catch up with her. Shea shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Just checking"

She grinned, turning back around with James and Sirius either side of her. Zara grabbed Kelsi by the fore arm and dragged her to the back of the group, far enough away from Kyile so he wouldn't hear.

"Oh My Godric!!! Kelsi!"

Zara whispered next to Kelsi, earning Shea's attention away from an arrogant saying from James. Shea slowed down to walk next to them, listening in.

"Kyile Likes YOU!"

Zara stated. Kelsi began to stutter quietly.

"W-we, we just met! He can't! I can'- No!"

She finally spat out. Shea went around her side and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You've got to admit... He seems quite taken with you. I mean that's why he is here!"

Shea tried to civilise, Kelsi shook her head and threw Shea's arm off of her. Shea stood back a little hands up in defence.

"No! He does not Like ME! We just met! That can't happen that quickly!"

Kelsi said stopping next to Zara, both looking at Shea.

"I'll give you an example, shall I?"

Kelsi folded her arms over her chest and made a 'hmmph' sound.

"Zara and James, It took Zara two minuets"

Shea said, mocking Kelsi's demeanour. Shea seared forward and grabbed both Kelsi and Zara's hand.

(Flash Back)

They were standing in a crowded glass room. Silver, white and black hung from every window and the ceiling. Groups of Men, Women and Children sat on separate tables. All divided and unable to speak as a blurred out speaker told everyone what today was about. A little girl with big bright brown eyes and long brown hair sat with her head in her hands, looking more bored than anyone. She had another family on her table, a black haired boy with glasses rimming electric blue eyes, each kept stealing glances at one another.

"That's little me! I was so cute!"

Zara said, leaning on the table in front of her younger self. Kelsi looked at little Zara.

"Your right! What happened?"

Kelsi replied, giving Zara a quick smile before turning back to the scowl on her face as she hugged herself. Shea smiled down at the pair and shook her head at her friends. Shea placed her finger to her lips and 'shushed' them. Minnie Zara kept nodding off, a wave of a hand from the other side of the room waved at her. Zara jumped to attention and gazed over at the person. A girl with Auburn brown hair and emerald eyes, unmistakably Shea. She crossed her eyes and started to giggle at Minnie Zara. She started cracking up and started to uncontrollably laugh. The next thing you know both Minnie Zara and Minnie Shea were on the floor, being stared at by everyone in the room. Lilly Cromwell grabbed Minnie Zara and pulled her back in her seat, smile etched on her lips. Her father trying his hardest not to cry with laughter. His lips were together in a thin line and he shook, before taking a deep breath and cooling himself off. Dorea and Charlus Potter sat opposite them, they look as if ready to break down in laughter as well. Their son on the other hand, just cracked and laughed along with Minnie Zara and Minnie Shea, on the other side of the room. The young Potter calmed down about half an hour later and moved to sit next to Minnie Zara, who was oblivious.

"Hi!"

He spoke softly. She completely ignored him and continued to stare forward. Minnie James furrowed his eye brows together and picked up a cupcake from a plate next to him. Minnie Zara who wore a deadpanned expression just stared past everyone.

"Cupcake?"

Minnie James asked. Minnie Zara gave a gasp and grabbed the cake out of his hand, and looked at him like he was the most amazing person ever. The smile so bright on her face. Their parents in deep conversation. Finally caught her attention. Minnie Zara glanced at him as she ate it as if he did something to the cake but though nothing of the thought again as she took one deep bite out of it. It taste amazing. Minnie Zara looked as if in heaven. Minnie James laughed at this. They smiled at each other lightly. And that smile, that small exchange caused an un-dying love for James for years and years and hasn't even stopped since.

(Ended)

When Shea let go, the boys stood around them. James shoved through the crowd and stood in front of Shea. He pouted his lips.

"I thought you were going to dive into my mind next?"

James whined. Shea shook her head. Kelsi was pale and still confused about what exactly happened. Zara just glanced over at James and her smile only brightened. The memory of the day they met still flowing through her mind. James waved his hand over her face, awakening Zara from her trance. Kyile, Remus, Kelsi and Kyra all stared at the four. Sirius simply turned to them and smiled.

"We'll explain everything when your older"

That was followed by laughs from all the surrounding people. Shea hooked arms with Remus and began to skip with him down a long cobble stone path to a tree near the black lake.

It was a small oak tree and its branches hung over into the lake, Shea climbed up its trunk and sat in between two very large branches. She laid her back on one and rest her legs on the other. James and Zara came to sit down, both with their backs lying against the trunk. Remus and Kyra laid down on their backs and spoke fondly of what secrets they saw within the clouds. Kelsi took off her socks and shoes and let her feet soak in the water. Kyile laid back next to her, loosening his tie. Sirius climbed up the tree and perched himself next to Shea. It was a quiet moment, they were all occupied. You could see in Kyile's eyes that his liking for Kelsi only grew, She on the other hand was pushing back the thoughts and pretended to be her normal, moody and attitude self. James and Zara were laughing at another question Zara asked, it may have been along the lines of 'Why don't birds fall out of trees when they are sleeping?'. Kyra and Remus were talking about the wolves they see in the clouds, both getting into a heated argument about wither or not it is. Shea and Sirius were the only quiet ones. They simply laid together, so comfortable that they needn't talk. James and Zara could do this too, but what it was Shea and Sirius almost nothing could disturb them. Except of course the shout for them to get to class.

When they arrived in their next classroom, the stern faced Professor McGonagall stood, staring at the door as we passed through it. They clambered into their row, her mouth pushed into a thin line. Shea gave each of them a look like 'I will handle this'. As they sat down McGonagall was now in front of them.

"Why are you late?"

She asked, shouting across the deadly silent classroom. Kelsi sunk back into her chair as well as Kyile and Kyra. Remus sat up straighter and absentmindedly pulled at his robes. James only hid the smile on his face, the one that was shared by Sirius.

"We got lost, Professor"

Shea answered. Her voice strangely octave. Zara next to Shea began to tap her foot, she never liked it when she and her friends were shouted at. Her fingers drumming on the desk as McGonagall took a long deep breath.

"You got Lost?"

She repeated Shea's answer in a questioning form. They all nodded in sync. Remus gulped a little.

"Funny how everybody else managed to found their way though, isn't it?"

She pressed. Remus glanced down at his desk before deciding to train his eyes on the wooded table. Zara drummed harder, eyes narrowing at the chalk board behind the women. Suddenly, She exploded.

"Well Sor-ry for not being able to navigate around an ancient castle with eight floors and millions of doors holding things that could potentially kill us!"

Zara shouted out. McGonagall unfolded her arms, eyes wide with shock listening to a student rant to her.

"You really should provide maps! But no! Sorry we're late, Could've died, but I'm sorry we're late!"

Zara finished. Hand finally slapping over her mouth. Her eyes were wide as if she hadn't even expected it. James laid his head on the table, hiding his face from laughing. His whole body shaking violently, trying to contain it. Shea was staring at Zara in complete an utter shock. McGonagall leaned forward, hanging over Zara. She opened her mouth to say something when someone cut her off.

"Can the following students meet Madam Hooch on the Quidditch field please? Sirius Black, Zara Cromwell, Kelsi Cavandra, Kyile Clearwater, James Potter and Shea White. Thank You!"

Pronounced the voice. Zara let out a deep breath.

"Oh Thank God!"

She shouted, leaving the classroom in a fit of laughter as they trailed out. McGonagall stopped them before they left completely.

" Detention tonight! Your whole row!"

They all seemed to nod slowly. Zara thought it was best after that situation. 

Kyile lead the way as the rest of the had no idea where they were going. It turns out his brother is Quidditch Captain, meaning that will be passed down to Kyile if he was interested. Obviously he was.

 

A massive arena laid out In front of them. Pillars with all four house colures surrounded the stadium. Lines and Lines of benches and rows laid out next to them. Madam Hooch stood directly in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. With the unmistakable Jonathan Clearwater. He looked a lot like Kyile. The same chocolate brown hair and dark tanned skin but he had bright green eyes, similar to Shea. They shared the same smile, it went from his lips all the way into his eyes. The six glanced at each other confused by all was happening. Jonathan gave Shea a sweet smile as his eyes trailed up a down the group.

"Wonderful, They'll do nicely"

He grinned. His deep lustrous voice, penetrated the silence. Madam Hooch departed, leaving Johnathan with the six.

He bent down to open a chest that had been placed carefully next to his feet. The lid swung back to reveal three oddly colour and shaped balls. Two pitch black ones, fighting against the restraints and one red one, just sitting there. Johnathan picked up the red one and tossed it to James.

"Chasers, Clearwater, Cavandra and Potter"

They glanced at each other before stepping forward. Johnathan looked over the both, walking circles around them.

"You have the builds and apparently the talent... according to Hooch"

He said, voice booming across the pitch.

"Your two's job is to get that ball through those hoops"

He pronounced, pointing between the red ball in James's arms to the three hoops at either end of the arena.

"I am familiar with the rules of Quidditch.... I'm a Potter!"

James stated, proud and cocky. Shea rolled her eyes, making Johnathan smile at her. Zara was grinning next to Shea, her eyes wandering between them, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah well.... the rest still need to be allocated"

Johnathan whispered next to James, his smile faltered at the darkness in Johnathan voice. He turned to the rest of the group.

"Black and White, beaters"

The both of them stepped forward. Johnathan's eyes travelled down Shea before humming.

"That's strange... i'd thought you be Seeker"

Shea shrugged her shoulders and picked up the beaters bat.

"Well.......I like hitting things"

She smiled, turning her head to Sirius before turning back to Johnathan. He laughed at her answer.

"You'll do that... trust me! You two have to keep these nasty little buggers away from every other member of your team"

He said pointing at the vicious black spheres that fought against the chains. Shea lifted her eyebrows.

"Right, keep everyone from dying! i got it, I do that already, but i got it!"

Shea smiled, waving the bat around. Zara was laughing next to her and Sirius was just smiling at Shea.

"Right.... Cromwell.... this mist mean your seeker!"

Johnathan grinned at her. Zara let out a 'whoop' and proceeded towards Johnathan. He opened the Hogwarts crest so a small golden ball to float out into the air, just in front of Zara's face. It's little golden wings beating rapidly. She smiled at it, and held out her palm and it dropped down into her hand. Zara loved it.

"You have the most important job... you catch that, we get one hundred and fifty points and it's game over"

She nodded once.

"So, if i am Beater with Sirius. James, Kelsi and Kyile are Chasers and if Zara is Seeker. That must mean your Keeper"

Johnathan nodded, confirming Shea's theory. James and Zara were throwing the quaffel to each other... or actually more AT each other. Shea shook her head then listened intently to Johnathan's explanation, although knowing every single rule. Sirius stared hastily in between the pair, glaring at Johnathan and catching a smile on his lips when Shea glanced at him. Johnathan tutted as he pursed his lips.

"Do i need to explain, or do you know what you're up to?"

All nodded quickly, only anxious to get up into the air. James was about to take off when Kyile held him back.

"Hold your Horses, Potter, We can train tomorrow as there is only a few minutes left"

James pouted, earning a cuddle from Zara, immediately brightening his spirits. Johnathan cleared his throat and clapped his hands.

"Well the First Quidditch Games is in a few weeks, we are against Slytherin so we have to be ready because they play dirty."

He huffed, obviously thinking back to an event that had happened including the Slytherin team that previous year. Kyile nodded, knowing what happened.

"What happened?"

Sirius curiously. Johnathan signalled for Kyile to explain it. Kyile walked out in front of everyone else.

"I had an older brother in the year above John, his name was Jason, he was amazing. Jase became Quidditch Captain in his First year! And he was going on to play for the ENQ. It was all lined up and everything. My brother loved Quidditch more than life, then on his very last game, Everything changed. The last game was against Slytherin, obviously, and one of the beaters hit a Bludger full throttle into his shoulder. Jase was a seeker and he was hit on his catching side. Jase was hit with such force that his shoulder cracked four times and his collar bone snapped. He wasn't allowed to play, Jase works with the Ministry now as an Auror. And what makes it worse is the guy who did this to him is still in school and he's coming after the whole team this year."

Kyile finished. Shea was shocked and horrified that someone could do that to someone else. Johnathan gave Kyile sort of a side way hug, kneeling down a little as Kyile was a few inches shorter.

"That means girls, you have to be extra attentive. They'll think your easy targets as your female. They are surly in for a nasty shock"

Johnathan laughed. James placed an arm over Zara's shoulder and glanced at the girls around him.

"They've got a challenge. Shea with a bat, not a mix! Zara with a broom or anything remotely able to kill her, not a mix! Both are extremely dangerous but good at what they do!"

James grinned. Johnathan nodded the bright smile on his face widening with every moment.

"We'll I guess I'll see you in a few days for our first training session. See ya!"

He waved as Johnathan slipped away back into that castle, chest in hand, leaving that bats with the beaters and taken everything else back. Sirius smacked it against his palm, while grinning wickedly at James.

"Hey James! Want to Visit Snape?"

James's smile matched Sirius's but that faded as soon as a scowl shone on Shea's lips. Sirius glided over to her and tapped her cheeks.

"Don't scowl. It doesn't suit you"

Shea broke out into a laugh, no one else getting her and Sirius' inside joke. Zara grabbed James by the hand and dragged him out of the Stadium up into the castle, slowly followed by the rest. Zara stopped at the archway that was entrance to the school. James was out of breath but Zara smiled as if she'd been standing still the whole time. Zara pulled a cake from her pocket, and held out in front of James' face.

"Don't tell Shea!"

She grinned as she pulled it apart and handed the other side to James. The wicked glint in his eyes flashing dangerously.

"What'd you do it to it?"

He asked slyly, staring unsure daggers at the bit of chocolate muffin in his hands. Zara merely giggle.

"Trust me, you'll know"

James shrugged his shoulders and took all of his bit of muffin in his mouth and came out looking like a chipmunk stuffing his cheeks. Zara laughed as James gulped down the sweet sponge. The rest of their group coming to join them, Zara and James placed their hands behind their backs and whistle a suspicious tune. Shea stopped in front of the pair, and folded her arms over her chest with her right eyebrow raised. Suspicion jumping through those emerald eyes. Remus mimicking Shea's body language.

"What did you do?"

Remus asked before Shea could get a chance. Sirius watching amused along with Kyra, Kelsi and Kyile. Both just dropped their hands.

"Nothing"

They answered in octave sync as they turned to run through the halls. Shea and Remus shaking their heads disappointedly, running after them towards the charm class with Professor Flitwick. James and Zara suddenly became extremely hyper, you could see the buzz in their eyes. Pupils undiluted and wide, the colour of each bursting through the darkness as they jogged toward the classroom, but Zara and James took a U-turn and stunned the rest of the group. Shea ran after them immediately, Sirius, Remus, Kelsi and Kyra after them. Kyile just carried on into the classroom before Black shouted back to him.

"Clearwater, keep Flitwick busy, I've got a feeling this is going to take a while."

Kyile nodded once and proceeded into the classroom, the chattering students fell to silence. Flitwick motioned for him to sit. He glanced at the seven empty seats around the room before looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Where is Potter?"

Flitwick asked Kyile, he tapped his fingernail on the table.

"Doing stuff with Cromwell"

As soon as the words left his mouth the whole classroom made a 'OooOoo' noise, as if they fancied each other. Flitwick rolled his eyes behind his rectangular glasses.

"Right, I don't like the sound of that, so where is White?"

Flitwick pressed walking in front of his table.

"She's with Lupin and Romolo trying to stop Potter and Cromwell from doing stuff"

Kyile answered simply, leaning on the table behind him so his back laid on the edge.

"Mr Black and Ms Cavandra?"

He pressed on, leaning his hands on Kyile's table.

"Trying to stop White, Lupin and Romolo from stopping Potter and Cromwell from doing stuff"

Kyile said, leaning up to face him, inches away.

"And what are you doing here Mr Clearwater if your friends are all out there?"

Flitwick asked once more.

"I'm here to stop You from stopping Black and Cavandra from stopping White, Lupin and Romolo from stopping Potter and Cromwell from doing stuff"

Kyile simply clicked his tongue and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Obviously having confused the old man in front of him.

Meanwhile, Zara and James slipped out into the courtyard, running and shouting, completely enjoying life with five friends trying to catch them. Hagrid's hut was just in front of Zara and James, who split up and ran either side, joining back up when they got behind. Both obviously not watching where they are going. All of the five watched as their two friends disappeared into the depths of the forbidden forest.

 

They stared at each other, wondering what would happen if they even tried to walk in there. Hagrid descended his hut and raised his eyebrow at the five kids not in classes. Sirius took a deep breath and speeded past everyone including Hagrid. The rest following suit, Hagrid not being able to catch them simply turned towards the castle to find help.

The tree's folded together as the light disappeared within the leaves, leaving the five in complete darkness. As they descended further within the forest, all of their senses ran wild. Every snap of a twig or rustle of leaves had them all on edge.

"Lumos"

Everyone said in sync. A small ball of light on every one of their wands. They shined it all around them, rapidly turning around at any sound, just waiting for James or Zara to come running at them from inside the darkness. The light barley made a dent in the pitch black, it illuminated the outlines of each other. Sirius was right beside Shea, making sure she didn't leave his side, Remus was with Kelsi and Kyra on the right side of Shea, all whispering the names of their lost as they slowly walked. Suddenly, one of the small bull of lights faded and disappeared. Remus started to turn frantically, his eyes latched on everything else. Kelsi touched his arm, getting him to stop for a moment.

"Where is Kyra?"

Remus spoke loudly, catching the attention of all of them. They gazed around frantically trying see any sign of a retreating.

"Kyra!"

Came a chorus from the five kids. Obviously quietly.

A few yards away, was Kyra, her deep brown eyes watching her feet as she walked, not taking a glance back at her friends.

"James! Zara!"

She called continuously, but stopped dead as she saw bright violet eyes glaring at her from a borrow under a tree trunk. Kyra took a long stride forward, wand pointed directly at the creature getting ready for it to pounce. It moved! The bright violet eyes moved slowly towards her, Kyra held her wand firmly.

" Expelliarmus "

The creature flew up in the air.

"Nom?"

Was all Kyra heard as if it asked a question. It came right back at her, latching on to the opposing hand that held her wand. She screamed, Remus raced towards her, wand ready. The rest followed after and when they reached her, Kyra gave a squeal in delight as the creature slivered up her arm.

"Kyra, what is that thing?"

Sirius asked, getting ready to fire a spell if it came at anyone of their friends. Kyra stroked it's head, a violet light fading in her eyes. It was blue and scaly with little ears upon its head. It looked like a snake with it body but it had like a dragon head where it held those deep violet eyes that seemed to stare directly into your soul and freeze it solid.

"It's Nom Nom"

Kyra smiled, earning a confused look from everyone, as not once have any of them seen her smile, exception of Kelsi of course.

"Uhhhhh..... Okay!"

Sirius said, voice octave at the strangeness of this situation. Shea turned, gazing back at the small clearing that they found, taking her and firmly she pointed it out in front of her, the light fading behind the leaves of trees. Kelsi moved forward, wand in her hand, the light casting white across the leaves. Shea placed a hand on her shoulder, lightly pulling her back.

"Wait!"

She whispered, taking Shea's hand off of her. They followed Kelsi out into a massive clearing with one massive muggle willow tree in the centre and next to it lay Zara and James. The light poured down, stinging their eyes as they piled out in to the opening. Zara and James were laughing as they laid all over each other, Remus and Kyra letting out a relieved sigh as they saw he both of them. Shea holding her wand up to the pair as she walked closer, getting very annoyed with the both of them. Sirius pulled her wand out of her hand before she could do anything bad. Kyra and Remus walked a little bit further apart as the 'nom nom' hissed every time Remus would talk to her. Kelsi walked out and sat down next to James. Hand colliding really hard with the side of his face.

"What was that for!?"

He shouted at the girl, rubbing the mark on his face. Zara simply laughed as she didn't mind her friends picking on James, as she did herself. Shea tried to pry the wand from her best friends, but lacking in height, he was a couple of inches taller and had the upper hand. Eventually she seemed to give up and they both sat down under the tree. But as soon as he let his guard, Shea grabbed the wand from his hand and smiled to herself as she placed the wand on the inside of her robes, knowing fully well that Sirius wouldn't dare touch her to get it. That changes. James and Zara were giggling at each other as they carved their names into the trunk of the tree, Sirius pulling out his wand to join them.

"Want yours up there to?"

He asked, as he got up. Shea shook her head, lying down upon the layers of leaves.

"No. I'll wait until we bring Kyile here."

Shea smiled up at him, Sirius laid down next to her.

"Yeah, we'll do them together."

He laughed, changing the subject to what she saw in the clouds. Shea turned towards Zara who laid next to her, quickly.

"Your lucky your still alive"

Shea grinned, staring up at the sky, not even glancing at her once. Zara hugged her side and smiled at her.

"You love me too much"

Shea rolled her eyes and got up to her feet as she watched the light fade behind the trees.

"Yeah! Yeah! Come on, we gotta go"

Shea said, holding one hand out for Zara and the other out for Sirius. Zara let out an agitated huff and grabbed hold of Shea's out stretched hand. Sirius taking her other one as she heaved the pair off of the floor, Zara grabbing James widening the load. Shea pulled them all up, having Remus and Kyra laughing, Nom Nom hanging around her shoulders and Kelsi sitting still, watching the sun fall almost completely. James laughed as he watched one of his best friends struggle to pull up the three of them. Kelsi got to her feet and came behind Sirius grabbing hold of his hand and sitting back down next to him, making it even heavier.

 

"Come On!"

Shea whined, trying to pry all of them from the floor, but failing.

"We have to get back before the sun sets or we'll find it harder to get back"

Shea explained, trying to reason with the most stubborn people on earth. Remus got up with help from Kyra and he crossed his arms in front of his new friends.

"It's time to go. Who knows what will be lurking in that forest in the dark"

Remus said, backing Shea up on this, she was still trying to get them up from the floor. Suddenly, she let go, making all four of them topple to the floor.

"Do you Want to DIE?!"

Shea shouted at them all, getting more angry by the second. All of them shook their heads violently.

"Well we will if we don't get back. We need to go"

Shea told them, turning towards the small split in between two tree's in which they came. The rest followed except Zara, who pouted and covered her chest with her arms.

"I don't want to!"

She whined, making Shea turn back around at her, the rest carried on.

"There's no food out here"

Zara soon caught up with the rest, all ignitingthe light on the end of their wands before they ventured, once again, into theforbidden forest. The journey back was agonising with all the idiotic questions from Zara (Things like; "Do fish drown?" and "Can you kill someone with a spoon?") and the constant bickering between Sirius and Shea, they just disagreed on most things and ended up laughing about it afterwards. 

 

Kyile met them just in front of the archway leading into the school, questions flashing through his eyes like 'Why are you covered in leaves?", "What is that hanging around Kyra's neck? and "Where did you go?", but before they could even get past his lips, Shea held her hand up and pushed past him.

"Say anything and i will cut your tongue out with a butter knife!"

Shea spat as she made her way towards the Great Hall. Sirius shrugged and caught up with her, she threatened him too. James, Zara and Kelsi began to laugh at the expression on Kyile's face. Remus and Kyra were the furthest behind, Remus still trying to make conversation but kept being hissed at by the thing, just noticing the small fang marks etched into her wrist. They missed two hours, after dinner they had detention with McGonagall and Astronomy as their last lesson.

Oh what a joy this will be.

 

As the rest of the group piled into the great hall, they noticed Shea lying on her back on a bench, staring up at the sky. Sirius made his way over, kneeled down and began to try and pry her up.

"You getting up!"

Sirius ask, hands linked together and leaning on the spare piece of wood that she wasn't lying on. Shea shook her head and growled lowly in the back of her throat.

"You need to, we need food and you know what Zara is like without food"

Sirius smiled, knowing the catastrophe of 1969. You see when Zara has food, she is mentally insane and a complete danger to everyone. But when she doesn't have food. That is when you get your wands at the ready. Zara becomes cranky and has little out bursts of anger, not to mention she hits anyone that calls her up on these effects. It is terrible when she does have food but WWIII when she doesn't. Shea's eyes went wide and she shot up and ran her hand over the place where she lay, she tapped it twice and Sirius sat down. The rest joining after. Zara saw all the food and her eyes lit up, the smile grew wider and wider until you could barely see her cheeks. James helped her onto her seat and as soon as Zara sat down, her hands shot out to grab everything in her line of sight. Kyra had to go and sit down at the Slytherin table, which she despised as she was always watched as she walked towards the table and sat. Kyra could see Shea and that kept her smiling. Shea kept on making her laugh, pulling faces and pretending to whack Sirius with her spoon. Nom Nom hung around her shoulders, hissing and snarling at anyone who dared to even glance at Kyra. The creature glared at Shea, but she ignored it as it was making Kyra laugh. James and Zara were throwing small pieces of bread in between each other. It was everywhere! All in Zara's hair, in James's robe pockets, all over the floor and bench not to even mention the table in front of them. Sirius was laughing alongside of Remus, who was telling him about the time that his da left him in a Museum. Kelsi and Kyile were completely engrossed in each other, every word the other would say the person listening would hang on and carry on listening. Suddenly, McGonagall appeared behind Zara.

"Ms Cromwell"

McGonagall asked, lips pressed into a firm line.

"Satan! Is that you?"

Zara asked, glancing around frantically before catching that dark shadow that spelled over her. She turned slowly and smiled up at McGonagall.

"Hmmm, guess not. Unless you're the devil in disguise"

Zara said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the stern women in front of her.

"Detention!"

McGonagall said.

"Another one!"

Zara whined, pushing some bread off of her lap.

"No!"

McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"It's time for your detention Tonight."

Zara got to her feet, small bits of bread falling down onto the massive pile onto the floor. James raised to his feet next to her. He pulled Remus out of his conversation with Sirius, He turned away quickly, hiding his face from the women. Shea was still pulling faces at Kyra and was tapped on the shoulder. Her attention was immediately taken and she rose at the same time as Kelsi, Kyile and Kyra. McGonagall was about to pull all of them out before quickly turning back to Sirius.

"Oh, Mr Black, I almost forgot about you"

He was hiding his face and peeked at her, whilst smiling.

"You're looking ravishing tonight"

He smiled that famous smile, some of the girls swooned, while Shea covered her mouth because she was laughing so hard.

"Detention, Black, Now!"

McGonagall said sternly at the boy, who got to his feet and winked.

"If you insist, Professor"

Sirius joined Shea, she was still laughing. James tapped his shoulder in a comforting matter.

"Good try"

He whispered. They were led through the halls, Zara spewing questions whenever one popped into her head and she'd always ask McGonagall. McGonagall didn't know how to answer any of them. The rest stayed silent except the odd giggle from James. By the time they got into class, McGonagall wanted to get as far away from Zara as possible. She placed Zara at the back in the corner. James directly at the front. Sirius towards the back. Shea over by the rows of windows, desk surrounded by books. Remus in the middle, Kyra somewhat at the back also, a few chairs and a bit in front of her. Kelsi was in the row behind Sirius. Kyile was on the other side of the room to Shea. McGonagall pulled Shea aside.

"Come with me to collect some books, and bring them back here. I need to have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

McGonagall reasoned. Shea shook her head

"No that's not a good idea........... Professor!.......... Please I really think I should stay"

Shea tried to protest but was taken outside anyway and led away from her group of friends.

James got to his feet and plopped himself next to Sirius, Zara joined them with Kyra sitting next to Remus in the chairs in front of them. Kelsi and Kyile next to her. James glanced at Kyile then threw himself backwards.

"You weren't apart of why we got detention, Why are you here?"

James asked, eyebrows furrowed together. Kyile rubbed the nape of his neck and nervously giggled.

"I ummm.... well...... i "

He stuttered, cheeks flushing red. Kelsi raised her eyebrow at him.

"I might have ripped six or seven portraits off of the walls and threw them into the black lake"

James, Zara, Sirius and Kyra were laughing while Kelsi had an expression of impressed on her face. Remus on the other hand, had questions running wild through his head.

"How?........... Why?.........."

Remus spluttered. Kyile shrugged his shoulders, child-like grin on his lips.

"They were fighting about who had the best paint job and were annoying the hell out of me"

He simply put. James calmed his breathing and took a deep breath.

"Hidden wrath.... Shea's gonna like you more now"

Sirius lost all signs of laughter before returning to James's statement bluntly.

"I don't think she will"

Everyone fell silent except Zara who just laughed, making the rest burst out in a fit of giggles. Sirius let his eyes run around the room, finding a binded chest. Padlocks just calling to be opened. LITERALLY. He gives James that all-to-familiar smirk and that glint in his eyes just shone. Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed it at his friends.

"I wonder what's in there?"

Sirius smirked and got to his feet... making his way over to the binded chest, James laughing mechanically next to him.

Shea struggled down the halls with a pile of books that seemed to weigh her down. Shea knocked on the door in which the rest were imprisoned. There was no answer. Suddenly a sense of uncertainty and worry filled her to the point of her opening the door herself and pushing her way in. As soon as she entered, the books hit the floor. Papers were everywhere, all over the floor. The desks all shoved to side of the room, upside down. Books shredded and destroyed completely. A hole in the window, glass all over the floor. But still, no sign of her friends. A creek echoed throughout the deadly silence, Shea slowly turned around, hand on her wand in her robe pocket. Sirius stood there, but he seemed older. The silver grey eyes gazed at the girl with hatred, it sent a shiver all the way down Shea's spine. His hair was pulled back as it had grown longer, Sirius looked around sixteen. He gave her a smirk before it wasn't him anymore. Shea's father stood directly in front of her. The same deep black hair and shining green eyes, that filled the child with fear. Her eyes widened as he walked towards her, taking long strides with a leather belt within his hands. A massive, clawed hand enclosed around Shea's wrist. Her wand slipped between her finger as she drastically tried to pry it out of the tight fabric. Tears started to burn and the room began to spin. Her father threw her into one of the nearest tables, belt swinging in his hand. Shea gave a smile as one tear fell down her face and he stopped.

"Reducto"

She whispered and the form of her father flew into a cabinet next to a massive pile of books. She took a deep breath and whipped her eyes as she got to her feet, wondering where on earth did all of her friends go. Suddenly, there was a muffled shout from a locked chest in the corner of the room, Shea could only groan and roll her eyes.

They got themselves trapped in a chest. Shea shook her head and pointed her wand at the locks.

"Alohomora"

Shea said, annoyed and crossed her arms. James was the first head to pop up, he gazed around before turning around to look at her. James let out a relived sigh.

"Shea, it's you. I thought it was McGonagall"

He breathed, climbing out, being followed by Zara and Sirius who jumped out and wrapped his arms around you.

"Your alive!"

He exclaimed, clutching her tighter to him. Shea nodded her head while looking at him confused.

"He saw his Boggart"

Said Kyra as she helped Kelsi retrieve Kyile and Remus. Shea turned to look at the cabinet it disappeared into.

"That was a Boggart?"

Shea asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I thought they couldn't physically harm anyone"

Shea asked, trying to push Sirius off of her, who just hugged her tighter. James nodded.

"They can't"

He answered. Remus agreed. Shea placed a hand over the red mark in which the Boggart had made while holding her.

"Then how did it physically throw me?"

Shea asked. Zara started to jump, well shake as she tried to take James's attention. McGonagall was directly behind Sirius and she looked pissed. All of them smiled sheepishly as they gazed at up. The women's knuckles had turned white, her mouth was pressed in a very thin line, her eyes were narrowed in a glare and she had her jaw clenched.

"Professor, I can explain....."

Shea started but was cut off by McGonagall.

"Where is it?"

She spat, eyes bulging and hands falling to her sides as she stretched out her fingers.

"That cabinet, Professor"

Shea replied, pointing over to the random cabinet on the other side of the room. She nodded and walked over to it, slowly opening the door. A man walked out, he had a grim smile and white tussled hair to make him seem a lot like Albert Einstein. She pointed her wand at him, all evidence of anger gone.

"Reducto"

And the man bounced all over the walls and eventually into the chest, in which she binded shut once again. McGonagall gazed around at all the mess on the floor. She waved her wand and everything flew back into place.

"Sit!"

She said sharply, and the group jumped into their chairs, even Zara was quiet. They all sat in silence until she spoke again.

"If all of you insist on being mischievous Marauders for the rest of you lives, then keep going the way you're going. I will not let the absence of one of you to make the rest of you fall...."

James put his hand up, a smile on his face.

"What does 'Marauder' mean?"

He asked, that glint in his eyes coming back again. McGonagall sighed and pushed her glasses back up on her nose.

"a raider, Potter. It means raider. People or person who do anything and everything to attack an enemy in their territory"

Sirius smiled at James, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Zara began to giggle as McGonagall checked her pocket watch.

"Go. You have Astronomy"

She groaned, not bothering to speak to them anymore. All of the group jumped up and flew towards the door and Shea stopped.

"Thank you"

Shea smiled, before exiting the room, following her friends up to the Astronomy tower.

James stopped all of them before placing his bag on the floor. Sirius copying his actions.

"So what do yah say?"

James asked, smirk flashing on his lips once again. Sirius took over after the rest of them stared at the pair completely confused.

"Do you want to be a Marauder?"

Sirius giggled, smiling at James. Sometimes they could read each other minds, which was beyond creepy. Zara nodded frantically, as well as Kyra, Kelsi and Kyile, while Shea and Remus looked at each other sceptically.

"So we have six members, James."

Sirius continued. James tapped his finger against his chin.

"That's funny, I swear there was eight of us, Wasn't there Sirius?"

James grinned, making both Remus and Shea roll their eyes. Shea glanced at Remus and asked a silent question.

"Fine, we will. Just don't expect me to be a part of your shenanigans"

Remus said, but that was only answered by a laugh and an arm draped over his shoulder by Sirius.

"That won't last long"

Sirius pulled his bag up on his shoulder, before smiling back at Shea who laughed and shook his head.

The Astronomy Tower was full of students from every house. Professor Sinistra welcomed the group in as they were placed on two separate tables. James, Shea, Sirius and Zara on one and Kyile, Kelsi, Remus and Kyra on the one next to them. Sinistra started to speak about the different planets and stars and one beautiful bright blue star caught Shea's eye.

It shined more than any other star In the sky and it was so big. Shea looked at it through the telescope. A smile on her face, she raised her hand slowly.

"Yes Ms White?"

She asked in a very drifted, dream like voice that melted like chocolate within the warm quiet room.

"Which on is this?"

Shea asked and Sinistra walked over before gazing through the tube to see it. She gave a small chuckle.

"That is the Dog Star. Or Sirius as it is known"

Sirius winked at her, Shea smiled and let it go.

"It's beautiful"

Shea said to the Professor. She nodded softly before walking off. Sirius lifted his eyebrows up again and again in a little dance. Shea began to laugh when Zara gasped, so loudly it echoed all the way down to the dungeons.

"It's an Alien!"

She shouted, getting up and pointing at a member of her class. Then she took a deep breath and sat down again.

"Oh no, It's just Snape"

She breathed, making the class laugh. The boy got to his feet and stormed out, his little pet Lily following him. Soon after that the class ended and Sirius didn't let it go that Shea said that about his star. She couldn't be bothered to argue with the boy. They were about to depart ways once they reached the fat lady portrait but instead Kyra tapped Remus on the shoulder. He turned towards her, eyes flashing in happiness as the 'thing' Nom Nom was still in McGonagall's classroom. Kyra hadn't noticed and he planned to keep it that way.

" Can I spend the night here?"

Kyra asked softly, issuing a small smile from Remus.

"It's just the password is something beyond foul and I said it once but I don't think I can do it again."

She whispered, in case of any ears listening in to their conversation. Remus gave her a reassuring smile before placing a hand on her back and leading her into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm sure that we'd stay in the common room again tonight, the others will be thrilled"

Remus giggled, running up into the boys dormitories to get his new found best friends. Kyra sat down on the red leather and waited for the bounding footsteps of the boys and girls. They all greeted Kyra with kindness and somehow found themselves in all of the same positions as the night before. Kyile and Kelsi were on the cahir this time and Kyra had joined Remus up on the window sill.

All were thrilled to be great friends In only a matter hours. But the worst and best of times were coming quickly and they were about to face some of the hardest decisions ever.


	4. Chapter Four: Quidditch

October 15th, 1971.

 

Today was a mark of History. Today was the start of the Quidditch Season. And the Gryffindor's had the honour to play the first game. Johnathan Clearwater, the Gryffindor Captain and Keeper finally let his team play, therefore starting up the season. He kept on saying the first years on his team were just not ready and finally after a month and fourteen days of persuasion, he agreed. The was pumped up, as six of them were Marauders. Kelsi Cavandra, Kyile Clearwater and James Potter were Chasers. Shea White and Sirius Black were Beaters. Zara Cromwell was Seeker. And the man himself, Johnathan was Keeper.

And so on this joyous day, James awoke with a jolt. A smile plastered on his face as he remembered the date. He jumped from his bed and just stared at the other three sleeping boys in front of him. James smiled devilishly, as an Idea popped into his mind. James strolled over to his bed side table, picked up his wand and waved it softly.

"Accio Frying Pans"

He whispered, in case of waking them up before he could be horrible to them. Two frying pans appeared in the room with a pop. James smirk evilly with the pans in his hands. He went right next to Remus and smashed them together repeatedly whilst shouting 'get up'. The boys just turned in their beds and covered their heads with their pillows. James threw them to the floor, with one last hope that it would wake them up, but no, of course they didn't even stir. James let out a frustrated groan and thought hard on his next attempt. He wracked his brain for the answer until it flooded his mind. It was perfect. The same smile of Evil and glint of Mischief gleamed in the blue six o'clock light. Again he waved his wand and a large Muggle contraption appeared in his hand. It was a white container with a red shaped horn on top. James swivelled next to Sirius and placed the contraption as close as he could to his ear. James gave one last smirk before pressing the red button directly on top. A loud echoing honk surrounded the room and Sirius jumped four feet into the air. Kyile shot straight up and Remus turned over. James laughed at Sirius as he flew into the air and hit the bed underneath him. Sirius glared at the raven haired Potter and took his pillow in his right hand.

"WHY. WOULD. YOU. DO. THAT. TO. ME?"

Sirius shouted, hitting James between every word. James grinned and rubbed the point most hit on his body.

"IT'S QUIDDITCH!!"

James shouted back. Sirius rolled his eyes and glanced at the pocket watch on the bedside table.

"Yeah in Seven Hours!!"

Sirius groaned. Remus sat up, still with his stomach on the mattress of his bed. He gazed round to glare at James.

"I don't need to be up! I'm not even on the team.

He complained, flopping back down on to his pillow, face first. James giggled softly and pulled Sirius from his bed, annoying the silver eyed boy even further. Kyile got up and walked towards the window, gazing over into the girls dormitory. James placed something on his bed side table when Kyile caught his attention with a chance of a lifetime.

"They are not up yet"

Kyile said softly, shaking his head and turning back to his friends. James's smirk grew, his smile contagious as it caught on Sirius's lips as well. They smiled at one another and glanced down at the Bull Horn in James's hand. James climbed onto the window ceil and opened the latch, pushing the glass as far as he could before slipping out on the ledge. Sirius copying his actions did the same, no questions asked. Kyile shrugged his shoulders and did the same while Remus caught Kyile's hand.

"Are you CRAZY!?"

Remus asked, not letting his grip falter for one second. James peered past Sirius and past Kyile to him.

"Aren't you yet?"

James grinned back, earning a small chuckle from Sirius who simply returned to James's question.

"He should be past Crazy and be well on his way to Insane"

James and Kyile laughed at his remark. Remus, still not letting go of Kyile, shook his head. Sirius let out a sigh and tried to explain.

"Look you can rather come across the safe old aged crumbling edge or you can go downstairs and be thrown halfway to china by the invisible force field in front of the girls dormitory staircase"

Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders and turning back towards the girls window. Kyile pulled his wrist from Remus's death grip, twirling his hand as if he hadn't known Remus to be that strong. Kyile turned away from the boy and walked forward. Remus shook his head.

"I am completely insane"

Remus whispered, but unfortunately James, Sirius and Kyile heard.

"Exactly James, told you!"

Sirius smiled to James as he glanced past him. Remus groaned and copied all of their position. All of the boys were holding the same position. Arms out stretched. Eyes on feet. Trying hard not to look down. James glanced up to see a pole sticking out the side of the wall, James leape and took hold of it and hugged it as safe haven. James patted down all of his pockets and when he couldn't find his wand, he turned to the four boys sheepishly. He placed the free hand on the nape of his neck, a small sheepish smile tugging at his lips.

"Ummmm....... Guys!"

James called, earning all of them to gaze up to look at him.

"I've....... Kinda....... Sorta........ Maybe........ Might of....... Left.... My..... wand......in ......., the......... Dorm"

James said slowly. The three pairs of eyes staring at him widened.

"WHAT?!"

They shouted in sync. Sirius lunged forward and took hold of James's wrist whilst steadying himself.

"I swear to Godric James, if you don't figure something out, I'm going to throw you off his ledge!"

Sirius exclaimed. Remus was walking slowly, the edge getting more and more narrow as he progressed, until he didn't anymore. Remus's foot slipped and he let out a loud scream.

"REMUS!"

Sirius shouted, letting go of James and almost falling off himself but was caught by James. Kyile grabbed hold of Remus's shoulders and tried to heave him up onto the edge. Remus began to scream constantly.

"JAMES! THINK OF SOMETHING"

Kyile screamed, still holding Remus over the edge.

"I'M THINKING"

James shouted back. Sirius was hyperventilating until Remus practically screamed the solution.

"BREAK THE GLASS"

Came his panicky scream, over the talk of eleven year old boys. Sirius pried the Bull Horn from James's fingers and held it above his head and just as he let it go, the window swung open. The boys fell in one after the other.

"Ow"

Was heard from the floor. They laid there for about five minutes, processing all what just happened. Remus was even more pale and it made the light scars shine more. Kyra was sitting up, rubbing her head on the floor with Nom Nom hanging on one of the girls canopies. Remus hugged the floor with all the love he could muster. Zara loomed over them, a massive smile on her face as she gazed down at all the boys.

"So, What ya doing?"

She grinned, completely oblivious to what had just occurred. James sat up and checked all over his body until realising that the Bull Horn was gone. James gazed around frantically, when his eyes met a shiny leather black shoed tapping foot, he gulped loudly. His eyes travelled all the way up, praying it was not who he thought and saw the auburn hair and narrowed green eyes.

"What were you going to do with this boys?"

Shea asked softly, earning confused look from everyone else. James held his hands up in defence and was about to blame the whole situation on Sirius when Kelsi cut him off.

"You can give them a bollocking later, we've got work to do!"

Kelsi smiled, pulling two bags from underneath her bed. She pulled out three sets of Gryffindor Quidditch uniform and passed them to all the boys and giving Remus his school robes. The boys gave the girls questioning looks.

"What? We know you!"

Shea said, shooing them away with her hands. The boys slipped into the bathroom connected to the girls room and gazed around. Sirius ran his fingertips over the pink painted walls.

"These are nice!"

He exclaimed. All the boys heard a giggle from outside. Shea walked away from the door, leaving the boys be. Shea pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the bathroom door.

"I swear to Godric that Sirius is gay!"

Shea exclaimed. Zara made a 'OOO' sound whilst the other girls laughed as they got dressed into the Quidditch Uniforms.

About an hour later, They were all ready. Shea placed the last two vials into her pockets and she descended into the common room to meet the others, being quiet and making sure not to wake anybody else. Shed had made sure the Bull Horn was left on her bed. When she arrived in the common room, each gave each other silent orders. Kelsi departed first and black bag in hand, the rest slowly departed one after the other. As they waited for the staircase, Zara had multiple conversations with different portraits.

"So how long you been hanging there?"

She'd smile to each one, most answer with a thousands of years and go into their background, in which she'd get bored with and turn to another one. Once the staircase had stopped, Zara placed herself on the hand rail and pushed off, sending her sliding down it. When she hopped off of the bar, she gave a 'whoop' and held up her hands in victory. This was a new thing, that started a few weeks ago. Shea rolled her eyes and walked into the great hall, eyes on all of the goblets on the Ravenclaw table. They chose to sit in the middle of the Gryffindor, so they weren't easily noticed. James and Zara split up, Shea at one end of the Ravenclaw table, James at the other and they slowly walked along it putting small drops of potion in each. Kyra walked along one side of the Gryffindor table, missing eight goblets on one side, did the same. Sirius walked up the other side of the Gryffindor table and did the same, while Remus and Zara walked up either side of the Huffelpuff table and placed small drops into the Goblets. Shea and Zara broke off immediately after they placed small drops from the vials Kyra supplied them with. They did the same to the Slytherin table. Kyile did the same to the Professors table, missing one Goblet on the side of Dumbledore. All glanced up to a beam in the ceiling and gave it a thumbs up before sitting down in a row on the Gryffindor table, all of their goblets marked with a red dot to verify where they sit.

The clock struck seven and the students piled into the hall, all getting ready for a long day of standing out in the quite bitter October air. As everyone sat down at their tables, the marauders waited and watched for everything to kick off. The students of each house were chattering excitedly about the match today, but the actual Gryffindor team seemed rather quiet. The teachers walked in and sat, having that straight back, dominant state. As soon as one student picked up their goblet with the droplets of potion within it and took a sip, it all kicked off. There were puffs of smoke completely filling the great hall to the enchanted ceiling. As soon as the mist cleared, the sight was beyond amusing. Every student had red and golden face paint all over their faces, completely covered. Their normal uniforms now had the proud Gryffindor crest on their chest, replacing their old one. All the girls had bright red streaks through their hair, coming out in brighter in blonde then black. The boys had golden glitter threw over their hair making them shine. Well as the Huffelpuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws didn't mind, the Slytherin reaction was priceless. They all screamed. They were wearing their rival house uniforms. The Slytherins were about to flee the great hall when a banner dropped behind the teachers table. A scarlet banner with a golden glitter rim held a proud prancing lion, and in bold black writing held the name of the culprits:

Gryffindor Pride!!! Courtesy of the Marauders.

Dumbledore narrowed his blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. He had red and golden streaks all the way down his beard and his hair. His robes turned from light blue to the original scarlet and gold colours. The Slytherins fled after reading the sign, to Madam Pomfrey. The Marauder's tried their hardest not to smile or laugh, which proved as an incredible challenge for James, who had to hide his face in his arms. Dumbledore got up on his feet and silenced the crowds of pupils.

"We will find, who is responsible for this fiasco!"

Dumbledore boomed across the hall not at all impressed by their little prank. McGonagall walked in and saw everything. She lifted her hands up to her face, hiding the smirk on her lips. Her eyes darted to the banner that hung behind Dumbledore's head and read it through. Her hands fell to her sides and she walked down the space in between the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors, the side in which the Marauders were sitting. Shea caught the light smile on her lips as McGonagall winked at her. She sat down at the table and shrugged her shoulders. Eyes dancing over the surprisingly clean Gryffindor Team and their two accomplices. James still laid his head on the table, shaking from laughing so hard. Zara on the other hand, was just simply gazing around until her eyes landed on the OF on the banner. Kelsi came a joined them, sitting down next to Kylie. Zara tapped Shea away from her conversation with Sirius in which she ignored.

"I am worried that I'm going to miss...."

Shea said softly. Zara tapped her again whispering her name this time.

"Shea"

Shea just ignored her again and continued talking to Sirius.

"What if one of you...."

"Shea"

She said louder and hit her harder.

"Get hurt because I'm not thinking straight?"

"Shea!"

She exclaimed louder. Shea rolled her eyes and continued with Sirius.

"Don't..."

Sirius said.

"Shea"

"Worry..."

"Shea"

"You will..."

"Shea"

"be fine...

"WHAT?!"

Shea shouted over the top of Sirius, who looked agitated as well. Shea turned to her to find Zara smiling and waving at her.

"Hi!"

She waved, earning a groan from everyone in a three feet radius of them. Shea was about to turn back to Sirius when Zara pulled her face to look at her.

"Won't it make more sense If of was spelt O.V?"

Zara asked, looking genuinely serious. Shea shook her head and placed her hand on her fore-head, before closing her eyes.

"Please explained to me, why you think this?"

Shea exclaimed, sarcasm dripping off every word. Zara gave a 'yay' before clapping her hands and continuing with her explanation.

"Well..... Of sounds more like O.V than O.F.... It would make more sense if spelt like it..... Plus, I get confused when spelling Of and Off"

She explained. Shea nodded and patted her back.

"Whatever you say, Zara. Whatever you say"

Shea smiled. Sirius gained back her attention, when James picked his head up from his arms. Lily Evans the fiery little red head they met on the train, strolled in. Zara perked her head up and watched as the little 'princess' glided across the hall. Shea stopped in front of James and cleared her throat, James gazed at her, already bored by her presence.

"May I sit here?"

She asked, smugly, indicating to the space between Zara and the man himself. James started to stutter, not really one to hurt girls. Remus, being the way he is, decided for him.

"Go ahead!"

He said, smiling kindly at the girl. She placed herself in between Zara and James, already making a huge mistake. Zara gave her the dirtiest look she could ever muster, Shea gave Zara a warning look as well as Kelsi as she knew how much the pair hated the ginger. Lily turned to James, again, Zara glaring at her.

"So, what do position I play?"

She asked, Zara leaned her chin on her hand. James, feeling awkward, stared past her to the glaring Zara.

"Umm..... I'm Chaser"

He stuttered. Zara was still glaring at her as James smiled. He smiled Nervously but still smiled, Zara eyes narrowed so much she looked sort of Asian.

"Oh, so what do you do...."

Lily was about to finish her sentence when Zara said, loud and clear to her.

"I want to smash your face in"

Zara said, whilst still smiling at her. Lily got to her feet and walked away, hurriedly. Everyone at the Gryffindor table stared at Zara. She turned her attention to the food on the table in front of her.

"Ooo Pumpkin Pasties"

She grinned, taking one from the pile in front of her. James simply laughed, and the others turned back to their conversations.

Johnathan got to his feet and tapped all of his team on the shoulder, they got up and were wished 'good luck' by everyone on the Gryffindor table. Remus and Kyra were pulled aside before the Team disappeared. McGonagall grabbed both of them.

"We need a commenter!"

McGonagall exclaimed, making Kyra jump out of her skin. Remus stared around as if she was shouting at someone else. McGonagall just stared at them, waiting for either of them to say something.

"Would you like us to do it, Professor?"

Remus asked slowly. McGonagall smiled and placed her hands on your hips.

"We'll if you are offering?"

She smiled. Remus shook his head.

"We'll actually..."

Kyra said but was cut off by McGonagall.

"Wonderful!"

She said, walking away from the two, leaving them looking very confused.

\--------------------------------------------------------- TIMESKIP-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the first Quidditch game of the Season!"

Madam Hooch called over the crowds, followed by a roar from student body. Hooch smiled at the reaction and pointed to the commenter booth, looking over the whole entire stadium.

"And welcoming the two new commenters, Remus Lupin and Kyra Romolo!"

Madam Hooch shouted again. This was followed by an upraised cry from the Gryffindor house. Everything fell quiet and the teams shot out on their brooms, holding their arms out in victory.

"Now the on the Slytherin Team this year is Captain Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange as the Beaters. Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black and Lucius Malfoy as the Chasers. Malcom Zabini as Seeker and last but not least, Grayson Goyle as Keeper"

They floated in air, high authority hanging all around them. The stuck-up demeanour and the blood thirsty glint in their eyes. This caused a loud cheer, until they were silenced.

"And on the Gryffindor team, this year it is... Captain Johnathan Clearwater as Keeper. Sirius Black and Shea White as Beaters. Kyile Clearwater, Kelsi Cavandra and James Potter as Chasers and last but not least... Zara Cromwell as Gryffindor Seeker."

This was followed by a loud booming cheer, even some Slytherins, probably fans of Black, cheered along. James, being the show boat he is, blew kisses to the crowed and did some tricks in the air. Only then the mic was passed to Remus and Kyra. Madam Hooch appeared under them.

"Now I want a nice clean game... I'm looking at you Rodolphus and Rabastan"

She said before blowing the whistle to set off the game.

The quaffel flew into the air and unfortunately Lucius grabbed it first.

"And off we go. Lucius Malfoy grabbed the quaffel and is now soaring towards the Gryffindor goals."

Remus said, clearly through the mic. Kyra had one as well both observing the game closely.

"I've always been jelous of his hair.... Do you think L'Orèal has his shade? "

Kyra smiled, earning a laugh from the muggle-borns and half-bloods. Most Pure-bloods seemed confused except the ones on the brooms. The whole Gryffindor team was crying with laughter. Lucius threw the quaffel and lucky enough Johnathan was in the way and blocked it.

"And Johnathan Clearwater has blocked it. Damn the Slytherins really need to step up their game... Well what can you expect from a couple of slippery snakes?"

Remus winked at Bellatrix, who glared at the boy. Rabastan turned to Rodolphus, bats swinging in their hands.

"Leave the girl.... take out S.Black."

He spoke gruffly. Rabastan zoomed after Sirius and started to knock into his side, causing Sirius to sort of topple. Rodolphus made sure that Shea wouldn't go to save him. He smiled at her wickedly.

"What the Fuck? Rabastan Lestrange is trying to throw Sirius off of his broom!"

Kyra screamed through the mic. McGonagall stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"Ms Romolo!"

She squealed at her.

"Sorry Professor... Shit.... oh no.... for fucks sake... no... umm..... fuck.... shit..... Oh godric.... Merlins saggy tits, Remus help me"

Echoed through the mic. Everyone was in fits of giggles. Zara was gazing around frantically, trying to catch sight of the Snitch. James went head on with Lucius Malfoy. James was almost thrown to the ground but Shea managed to sneak past Rabastan and pull him back on his broom. The quaffel was in Kelsi's hands and She snuck past everyone to the Slytherin goal posts. Grayson was busy with helping Rabastan with Sirius.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Shouted Remus. Andromeda gave Shea a slight smile and she 'Accidently' shoved Rodolphus and Grayson off of Sirius. Shea nodded once in her direction. The Quaffel was taken by Bellatrix, who knocked everyone in her way. Shea charged after her and was just about to catch her when Lucius collided with her. Shea was pushed so hard that she flew into one of the Slytherin stands. 

"Foul! Come on.... That is taking the piss!"

Remus shouted. McGonagall slapped him up the side of his head as a warning.

"Sorry Professor... that was wrong"

Remus said sheepishly. James was staring at Zara who was just looking around floating in mid-air. James took off with half of the Slytherin team followed him. As he shot past Zara he called to her.

"Focus... Zara!"

Her head snapped towards him. Kelsi had the Quaffel again and threw it through the hoops a few more times.

"Fourty points to Gryffindor"

Kyra exclaimed grabbing hold of the mic tightly in anticipation. Zara caught sight of the Snitch, right next to Andromeda's head. Zara did a sharp turn and thought if she was going to end this... she needed to take drastic measures. She gazed at all of her friends. Shea on the floor with a bandage over one arm. James, Kelsi, Sirius and Kyile being chased by the Slytherin team except three. Grayson. Andromeda. Malcom. He saw the snitch too. It's flashing golden wings flittered towards the ground. Zara shot after it. The snitch was inches away from Shea. Zara got on her feet, wobbling at the impact of the wind. She held her hand out, her broom flipped and Zara went flying. Shea manage to catch her with the one good arm she had. Zara smiled and pulled the small golden ball from her hand and held it in the air.

"And GRYFFINDOR HAS DONE IT"

Kyra shouted, pulling Remus to hug him excitedly.

"GRYFFINDOR HAS ONE.... ONE NINTY TO NONE!"

Remus smiled, the cheers grew louder and louder as the Gryffindor team came to a stop on the bottom of the pitch. Zara still in Shea's arms. Well.... arm. They all laughed in victory. The others coming over to the girls. Shea shakily let Zara down on her feet, she fell anyway. Shea held her arm to her chest and looked over the rest of her friends. James had a massive gash up the side of his face. Sirius had a bruise on his cheek. Zara was fine as usual. Kelsi had a cut through her eyebrow. Kyile had black bruises all over his hands. Johnathan had a concussion. Remus, Kyra and Zara were the only Marauders not injured. She shook her head and got up to walk across the pitch to the Gryffindor tent, hopefully Madam Pomfrey could fix all of them up.

As Shea waited with Madam Pomfrey to hear the news on her arm, James and Kelsi were getting stiches in their faces. Remus and Kyra entered. They looked shocked at the state of their friends and placed their hands over their mouths. Madam Pomfrey moved away from Shea, bandage still on her arm, keeping it locked tight to her chest. She let out a sigh and turned to her waiting group.

"Lucius snapped my arm!"

Shea gritted. Zara gave a small chuckle, until it ended up with her on the floor, crying with laughter. Shea rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the rest of them, Zara's booming laughter still filling the tent.

"I have to mend the break over-night. Anyone want to join me?"

Shea asked, letting out a huff. Zara shot up with her hand in the air, waving it in front of her face. Shea shook her as a no and held her one arm out to the rest.

"Anyone else?"

She asked, Zara jumped up in front of her, Sirius stepped forward and placed his hand on her good shoulder.

"I will, on one condition.... You come to the Gryffindor victory party tonight"

He smiled. Shea nodded and took the bandage off. Her eyes narrowing as the Slytherin team entered their tent. James stood in front of the girls, Johnathan and Sirius joining him.

"You have no business here"

Johnathan pointed. Lucius cracked a smirk at the handy work he did on Shea. Rabastan looked at her and saw the broken arm, before turning on Lucius.

"You injured her!"

He whispered roughly at the bleach blonde boy. Sirius raised his eyebrow at his cousin's boyfriends, brother. Bellatrix began to cackle next to Rodolphus, his arm slung over her shoulder. She pushed him off her and walked towards Lucius and Rabastan.

"Why do you care?"

She sneered, arms folding over her chest. The deep brown eyes, fading into black in suspicion. Rabastan shook his head.

"I don't! but we were warned! If we injured one more person whilst playing, than were out of the season!"

He explained. Lucius gulped as Rabastan pressed his figure to his chest.

"Be more careful with your little toys"

He spat. Sirius walked forward and stopped inches from Bellatrix. James followed after him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid without him. Kelsi and Kyile were at the back, not getting any of this or who any of them are. Remus stood next to Shea, just waiting for her to get up and start on them, but it didn't come. Zara didn't move, whilst the other boys ganged up on the Slytherins.

"Leave!"

Sirius said, anger boiling up inside him. They all laughed as they saw Sirius slowly turning red at the comments made against his best friend. James felt the exact same and got his wand from the pocket inside the uniform, Remus began to feel the burn of anger as did the girls but what got all of them was that she did nothing. Shea just sat there with a blank face. They left with trail a booming laughter following after them. Sirius turned around and stared at her, she just simply smiled at all of them before getting up and walking out of the tent towards the building.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................TimeSkip.................................................................................................

The Common Room was alive with chatter. All the Gryffindor's stood around and laughed, enjoying every moment. James and Zara were playing some muggle game in the corner of the room, with some other people while Kyile and Kelsi were talking about how the game turned out. Remus and Kyra had managed to block all noises out and managed to read in the chaotic scene. Shea was with Fabian and Gideon, bandage on her arm, being careful around everyone. Every time she moved, Fabian and Gideon would clear a path for her in case she got hurt. Sirius was talking to some of the boys in their year and was telling them all about the commotion in the tent. They were all having a good time. Remus and Kyra were finding it hard to block the rest of the talking out and decided to leave the common room. Remus took her into the Astronomy Tower and they watched as the stars became clearer and clearer. He peered up at the moon, seeing it half-full. He gave an involuntary sigh and caused Kyra to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

She asked, a weak smile on her face as the moon disappeared behind the clouds. Remus gave her a smiled and shook his head.

"Just promise me something.... If I was to change... would you still be the same way with me? would you treat me the same?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Kyra's deep brown eyes filled with sadness. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Always"

She whispered. Remus gave her a small peck on the fore-head and they stayed that way until the sun rose the next morning. Not worrying about people or class or sleep. Just living within the moment they had.


	5. Chapter Five: The Loss

November 26th, 1971

 

Zara and James walked through the halls of the school, with a very intense feeling of forgotten. It was about six o'clock in the evening and was almost time for dinner. Not only did they have that strange feeling but also they couldn't find any other Marauder. They were all gone, not a clue where to though. They spoke randomly about everything, just making the time pass as they thoroughly searched for their missing group. They ended up somewhere, The halls gently lit by fire that stood at least one meter away from each other. James looked over the walls and found not a single portrait, which was very odd. The doors were all bolted shut and locked with more than a thousand spells. Zara was watching a light bounce of each wall, she found it incredibly intriguing. It landed in front of her and she jumped onto it. James turned at the loud sound of her feet hitting the floor, Zara didn't understand why the light kept disappearing. It flew to the wall at the end of the hall, a wicked smile passed her lips and she grew more and more determined to grab the light. She ran fall pace at the wall and just as she was about to place her hand over it, it rapidly shot up. Unfortunately, the floor was covered in dust and it made her shoes slide and she ended up colliding with the brick wall in front of her... face first. James began to laugh uncontrollably, and he tried to breath out the words 'are you okay?' but it just didn't come out. He fell on the floor next to her, Zara was on her back, groaning in pain from where she collided with the wall at such a horrible speed. She sat up and was hit with a wave of dizziness. James just laughed harder and harder until it got to the point of him rolling around on the floor with a face as scarlet as his house. Zara stared down at him, hands crossed over her chest with a death glare in her eyes. He immediately stopped, got to his feet and cleared his throat.

"We should go!"

He coughed, cheeks still lightly dusted pink from the previous laughing fest. She nodded and narrowed her eyes a little more.

"MmmmmHmmmm"

She glared, walking off down the hall way that lay ahead of her. Zara saw the light once again, she took a deep breath and tried not to go after it but it was sort of teasing her. The way it did figure eights in front of her face, it was taunting her gravely. James placed his hands on her shoulders and steered Zara as far away from the little ball of light as possible. As they ended up back at the staircases, James gave a loud gasp.

"The Prank!"

He shouted. Zara gave a gasp and they flew down the hallways towards the Astronomy Tower. The portraits shouted and screamed as they shot past them all the way up until they reached the staircase. They slowed and kept quiet, James told Zara to 'shh' by putting his finger to his lips. She nodded but every step she took, something rustled in Zara's pockets. He snapped his head to the sound.

"What is that?"

James angrily whispered. Zara leaned in, so she could be as quiet as possible, something still jumping around in her pockets.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

She shouted in his ear. Earning a loud groan from him as it burst his ear drums.

"Ow!"

He shouted back, dragging the 'O'.

When they reached the archway, leading into the Astronomy Classroom, James warned Zara. No one was up there when they reached walked in. James and Zara looked around on opposite sides of the classroom. No one was seen, not under the desks or in the beams hanging from the ceiling. James waited for something to happen, Zara was not paying attention to anything. When they walked into the middle of the room, they were met with a surprise.

The floor gave way, dropping down into some classroom underneath it. Kelsi stood there with the rest, fury burning in all their eyes.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

Kelsi raged, hands on hips as she hissed at them. Zara opened her mouth to say something and when it came out, it sounded completely fake.

"Well you see, we completely forgot! We went looking for you for hours and then we came to a hallway that had dust all over the floor and an annoying little ball of light that made me run into the nearest wall, James ended up on the floor laughing which I got angry at and death glared at him, we then went to the staircase that's when James remembered and then we went up the stairs after I was shouted at by James and then we went to the opposite sides of the classroom, then we fell through the floor and here we are!"

Zara said without taking a breath, ending with a smile. James shook his head, it sounded so stupid. Kelsi turned on James.

"So what was the real reason?"

Kelsi spat, venom in her tone, it was like talking to Shea, who stood at the back trying to hide her laughter. Sirius looked angry as well, although whenever he'd look back at a laughing Shea it would melt a little. Remus and Kyra on the other hand, looked so amused a lot like Shea and Kyile.

James gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the nape of his neck, not wanting to annoy them anymore.

"I needed you here! The whole prank turned into a bust! We are currently hiding from Filch, because he caught a glimpse of Shea's auburn hair... thank you by the way!"

Kelsi ended sarcastically. Shea held her thumbs up.

"No problem!"

Shea smiled. James went up In Kelsi's face.

"Sor-ry... I was a little tied up"

James groaned lowly. Kyile moved forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get up in her face!"

Kyile said, shoving James backwards. Zara moved forwards and looked as if ready to kill.

"Oh Hell No!"

Zara shouted, hands up ready to throw a punch. Remus, Kyra, Shea and Sirius watched the scene unfold, Kyra turned to Shea a bit worried about the situation.

"Shouldn't we stop them"

Kyra asked softly. Shea gave a long sigh and got up from her position on the table. Shea walked up and placed her hands on Kelsi and Kyile's shoulder planning to walk in between them, until they dropped to the floor. Both ended up on the floor, still breathing but looking barley alive. James gave a jolt and Zara put her hand over her mouth. Kyra and Remus surged forward and began shaking them violently.

"They are not waking up!"

Remus shouted, frantically. His eyes darting to Shea who looked pale and physically sick.

"Get them onto a table!"

Shea whispered calmly, still looking traumatised about this situation. James and Sirius lifted Kyile while Zara helped Remus with Kelsi. They were just lying there, Shea placed a hand on either side of Kelsi's head and took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

A thousand images and scenes flashed through her mind as she delved into Kelsi's and, to her relief, both were alive. The colours of green and silver met her irises and Shea threw herself away from Kelsi as she saw a familiar scene.

"There in an alternate reality!"

Shea whispered.

............................................................. Alternate Reality................................................................................................................

She woke up with a pounding headache, the room still fuzzy and her mind blank. The air felt thick and it was getting harder and harder to breath and each one she took, changed the way the atmosphere felt. There was a sense of new, of un familiarity, something that she is not used to. she got to her feet, shakily and walked over to a mirror that reflected in the corner of the room. She let out a loud involuntary gasp once everything became focused and whole once again. This wasn't my common room. It was full of the Slytherin symbol and the snake. She turned around frantically, trying to work out what had happened before she started to laugh nervously.

"Okay guys... it's not funny! You pulled a good one on me. Got me good!"

She smiled, shouting to no one in particular. The girls in the beds next to her, shuffled and turned to the loudness of her voice.

"James! I'm sorry... I Know you didn't mean it!"

Kelsi whispered this time, not having any answer and it gave a false sense of stability. She turned around frantically, looking around to find the Slytherin Uniform. She gave a disgusted sigh as she slipped it on, touching enemy robes. She felt ill wearing these things. She felt her wand in her pocket, at least something was familiar.

As she tiptoed down the girls dormitory stairs, a familiar voice caught her ears. As Kelsi peered around the corner, she felt an overwhelming sense of dred as she saw Sirius sitting with Lucius Malfoy, Grayson Goyle and Malcom Zabini. He sat proudly on the green leather sofas, barely visible through the dark light of the dungeons but Kelsi could tell he was older. Just a glance and he was about sixteen. Kelsi strode forward in front of him, earning a glare from the three surrounding him.

"What is happening? why are we here?"

Kelsi asked, fairly worried about these circumstances. Sirius gave one meek laugh before getting to his feet. The boy towered over Kelsi with a sneer on his lips.

"YOU were sorted here! Only Merlin knows why and how?"

He spat, venom lacing the word 'you' the most. She shook her head in shock, never has she ever heard him speak with such hatred to anyone... not even when he spoke about his parents.

"I can't believe you"

She stormed, turning around and jumping out of the portrait hole before running towards the great hall and when she arrived it wasn't anything like it was before.

James and Zara were on the Gryffindor table. Opposite ends. Lily hanging off of James's shoulder, him and her kissing in-between laughs. He seemed the same, except of course for Lily. Zara on the other hand, had her head in a book, that was weird enough, reading it fiercely not taking even an inkling of a break with Snape next to her. She wore thick rimmed black glasses, tie done up properly and tights underneath her below the knee skirt. Her Hand intertwined with Snape's, he place a small kiss on her forehead and drew her attention. Sirius entered behind Kelsi and shoved her roughly as he pushed past her to get to the Slytherin table. Remus and Kyile were on the Hufflepuff table, Remus had his scars still but he seemed different. Her wore his tie loosely, hands clenching the table as he shot daggers at Kyile, who looked beyond confused at the boy. Kyile started to look around, frantically trying to tear Remus's glare, until his eyes landed on Kelsi. Kyile shot out of his seat and pulled her into a hug.

"Please tell me you haven't gone insane as well?!"

Kyile asked, awkwardly letting go of her and looking Kelsi dead in the eyes. She laughed and pulled him into another hug. Thank Godric he was the same.

"I'll take that as you haven't... What happened?"

Kyile asked. Kelsi shook her head.

"I'm not sure. First of all i thought that it was a prank but not even our friends are this low."

Kelsi said. As the pair stood just a little bit in front of the great hall doors, they'd receive weird looks from everyone as if they'd never seen the two of them converse civilised before. Kelsi stared back at everyone until she noticed the people were all staring past the pair, instead they were looking at something behind them. A girl with long curly auburn hair strutted in, high heeled stilettos clicking against the concrete floors. Skirt rolled up to mid-thigh, bright red lips and sharp winged eyeliner framing her green eyes. It was Shea. She was by far the most changed. All the guys in the room followed her as she winked and fluttered her eyelashes at all of them. And when she walked past Kyile, stopped and placed a glossy red kiss to his cheek.

"Hiya Clearwater"

Shea smiled, wiggling her fingers in goodbye as she walked away to the Ravenclaw table. Kyile stared after her in surprise.

"Well... i was not expecting that!".

He gapped like a fish. Kelsi glared at him and pointed at the side of his mouth.

"I think you've got some drool.... "

She smiled sarcasticly. Kyile rolled his eyes until they landed on Kyra. He tapped her on the shoulder and made her look at the over-social Ravenclaw. She was surrounded with the girls in her house, including Shea who smiled along with the others. At least they were still talking. They watched all of their friends be completely opposite to what they were, both beyond confused with this outcome. All looked over and now they thought about it, so did they. It was sixth year. And it was weird. Could this have happened if they all never met?

............................................................................... ..............

...... Normal Reality..................................

All of the Marauders stood around their two unconscious friends on the tables in front of them. Shea felt sick and the others knew it. Shea stood and took a deep breath, not taking her eyes off of the two.

"This has happened before"

She admitted, bravely. Shea took a deep breath through the nose and let it out rather harshly. Some of the only colour she had flooding back to her face. All gave each other the same look, eyebrows raised.

"I was seven."

She spoke again, sitting on another desk. The others picking a chair or table around her.

"There was this little girl who lived down the street to me. One with platinum blonde hair and light baby blue eyes, quite a pretty girl"

Shea smiled, remembering some of the times they spent together. Until it faltered.

"She was having a fight with her friend while i was around her house and she asked me to back her up!"

Shea grinned while shaking her head softly. Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to look into her eyes.

"You don't have to do this"

Sirius said, trying to persuade her otherwise. Shea shook her head and took his hand off of her.

"They deserve to know"

Shea whispered. Sirius merely smiled and sat down on the desk, next to her. James glanced between the pair as well as Kyra and Remus while Zara found something fairly interesting on the ceiling. Her eyes snapped back to Shea though as soon as she spoke again.

"I was brought into the argument and my mind flashed to what it would've been like if they hadn't of met."

Shea said, tearing her eyes away from her friends and put them on the floor, it was all interesting at the moment.

"I put both of my hands on her shoulder and She fell. Just dropped, the way Kyile and Kelsi did. I didn't know what was happening... it was the first time i ever did anything like that and i was afraid of what i did."

Shea softly whispered. Sirius took her hand.

"Her friend she was fighting with, ran to fetch her parents... i couldn't move... i was in shock....Afraid of my own hands. I couldn't work it out... i couldn't understand what i had done... so i placed my hands on either side of her face and delved into her mind. Trying to get some sort of answer."

Shea breathed, a small tear slipping down her pale cheeks. Her nose red and cheeks flushed. Sirius squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It showed me another reality... One where she wasn't my friend... the girl's friend. When her parents arrived, so did mine. They talked about me for hours. Telling each other solutions but when i managed to get close enough to touch her again......."

Shea paused, hand flying up to catch the falling tears. Shea gave a deep sigh.

"She was gone. Her heart beat had stopped. You can't live in a reality for more than one day... Time stopped. I had basically murdered someone. My mother and father saw me as some sort of monster. They wouldn't allow me to touch them for years... i fact i don't think I've held my father's hand in five years. And my mother... well she was who she was"

Shea stopped and got up. She shakily made her way towards Kelsi and Kyile on the table.

"This is why i try to keep you safe... But I'm also afraid that i could cause your deaths instead of preventing them. If i can't wake them up... than they will die"

Shea announced. Making everyone in the room fall deadly silent and they kept looking at each other for help.... But No one knew the answer.

...................................................................................................................Alternate reality..................................................

Kelsi and Kyile were sitting there in the Library, looking at six different corners where their friends sat. James was reading and practising Transfiguration in one corner. Sirius was laughing with Lucius with a book of Astronomy in his hand, now and then looking up to look at another person in another corner. That was where Shea was. She was touching up her bright red lips with a mirror in hand and Marlene McKinnon next to her, being all friendly. Remus was watching Shea as well, but he held a book in front of his face, trying hard not to make it obvious. Kyra was practising a potion, probably a new one that she had just come up with. Her hair was a mess... guessing it's not going well. And Zara was deep in an alcove of books, completely surrounded in a little fort.

Kyile turned to Kelsi, glancing at every one of his friends.

"Okay... explain to me what we are doing again?!"

Kyile asked, smiling sheepishly at her, feeling awkward that he's asked her to repeat again.

"Basically we get all of them to talk to each other. So we can see, in this life, what they are like together. Let's do two at a time... Starting with Zara..."

Kelsi smiled, pointing at the book worm with pigtails. Kelsi raised her eyebrows and held her hand out for him to go. Kyile rolled his eyes and got up with a groan. As he made his way over to her, Kelsi peeped over the book. Kyile smiled down at the girl. As he was about to speak, she put her hand up stopping him. Kyile gazed around awkwardly.

"Bare with.... Bare with... bare with... bare with....................."

She said quickly, before looking up at him and putting the book down on the table in front of her.

"Talk!"

She demanded. Kyile was taken aback by this Zara as she was so punctual and such a..... well a Shea.

"Could you umm.... show me where....."

Kyile glanced over to Sirius and saw a massive book of Astronomy was behind him... a smile appeared on his lips.

"The massive silver book of Astronomy is, please? Zara?"

He asked softly. Zara groaned and rolled her eyes, slamming her book shut and climbing her way out of fort. She made her way over to Sirius and Lucius, Kyile just waited for the interaction to occur... and it did.

"Hello... Cromwell..."

Sirius sneered. Zara turned to him, a bored expression on her face and stared at him dead.

"Please go and pester someone else with your worthless threats, Black. Don't waste your breath on someone who wants you to stop breathing all together"

She snapped. Kyile's eye widened. They were basically the same, except the threats were lethal. Sirius's sneer grew darker and he got to his feet, Zara stayed still and didn't even waver although his over whelming tallness.

"Says you Cromwell, no one would care if you stopped. You've got balls, you do indeed, to speak to me like that but there is no other quality of a Gryffindor within you"

Sirius grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed i am female... i cannot have balls as you say, it's just not possible, get your facts straight before you start spewing your words"

She huffed. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she was wrenched back from Sirius's glare. James stood directly in front of her.

"Fuck off, Black. Just because she can tell the difference between Your star and Bellatrix's, doesn't mean you have to target every smart person in this place"

James grinned. Zara watched the scene from behind James. And Kyile from a little bit away from Zara. Sirius got up and walked past Kyra, knocking over some vials as he shoved past. James turned to Zara, a scowl replacing his grin.

"Watch yourself, Cromwell. People like you give the brave Gryffindor's a bad name. Someone has got to hold up our repetition and it won't be you, so it's up to the true ones. Go back to you Ravenclaw studies and get out of my sight before i do something i will regret"

He spat. Kyile did not expect this. His mouth dropped open. Zara didn't even waver. She gave him a grin and turned away from him, astronomy book in hand.

"Here..."

Zara said, holding it out for Kyile to take. He stared at her confused.

"What?"

Kyile asked, completely forgetting.

"The book you asked me for... For goodness sake Clearwater just take it!"

She fumed. Kyile slowly took it from her grasp and she stormed away back to her fort of knowledge. Kyile took a deep breath and sat down with Kelsi.

"Well she doesn't like me, nor James or Sirius... It's just you, Shea, Remus and Kyra left to test"

Kyile announced looking for the others. Kelsi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well i guess she likes Kyra"

She smiled pointing at the two laughing and cleaning up the spilt potion on the floor. Kelsi got to her feet and quickly walked over to them.

"Can i help?"

She asked. Both Kyra and Zara glanced at her once then burst out laughing. Kyra whipped a fake tear from her eye.

"Oh right. Kelsi Cavandra actually asking if she could help us... You must be insane... really? fall from the Astronomy tower again and hit your head?"

Kyra grinned at her. Zara smiled and carried on after Kyra finished her question.

"Yeah... Get lost Cavandra"

Kelsi raised her eyebrows and walked away. When she came back to the table, Kyile was crying with laughter.

"Let me guess... both of them strongly dislike you?"

Kyile giggled, earning a glare from the girl herself. He carried on until he saw both Shea and Remus leave. He flew to his feet as Zara and Kyra followed minutes behind them. They smiled at each other before walking out after them. Kelsi knew a quick passage, putting her in front of Shea. When she slipped out of it, Kelsi suddenly paused in front of Shea making her fall backwards. Remus caught her immediately, giving a breath of relief. Zara and Kyra ran to her, Kyra glaring at the boy. Kelsi watched the scene from behind the wall, while Kyile was around the wall by the library. They both watch intently.

"Oh my Godric... Shea are you alright?"

Zara asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Shea nodded softly.

"I'm fine, just a slip. Thank you Remus for catching me"

Shea smiled. Kyra glared at the boy.

"Yeah..... Lucky...."

She gritted. Remus shot a warning look at Kyra before smiling at Shea.

"No problem"

He smiled at the green eyed girl, not taking his eyes off of her for a second.

"Yeah let's hope Lupin will be here to save the day!"

Kyra smiled, sarcastically.

"Oh, it will be"

He said, darkly. Shea gave Remus a small peck on the cheek before saying thank you once more and departing, with the others following closely behind. When Kyile and Kelsi joined back up, they stared after the group.

"Well couldn't have gone better!"

Kyile exclaimed, giving Kelsi and smile and flowing after them. She shook her head and followed.

When the pair arrived at their tree down by the lake, they were surprised to be met with a waving Shea. She was still wearing that bright red lipstick and she still had her skirt mid-way up her thigh. Kyile looked around wondering if she was waving at any one else, but no. Shea was waving at them. Kelsi dragged Kyile towards the girl and they sat down next to each other.

"Well.. isn't this a sight?"

Shea smirked, her hands dusting down her exposed legs.

"It's good to see you too talking and not at each other's throats like the norm"

Shea smiled. Kyile and Kelsi glanced at each other before giving the girl identical smiles. Shea had her gaze drawn to something else. A seductive smile placed on her lips as her head raised higher and higher. Someone cast a dark shadow over the group, Shea was fluttering her eyelashes at this person. Kelsi tilted her head up to see James Potter standing there, he came and sat down next to Shea, giving Kyile and Kelsi a weird look.

"What are they friends now?"

James asked, aiming the question at Shea but kept staring at the strange pair in front of them. Shea slowly nodded.

"I should think so... Makes a nice change, ay Potter?"

A playful smile covered the seductive as she lightly nudge his shoulder. James looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Do you want Black to kill me or.....?"

James whispered. Shea rolled her eyes and shook her head, casting her green orbs on the ground.

"You know he won't."

Shea smiled, James shrugged his shoulders.

"Your betrothed!... you don't love him... nor does he love you. He doesn't care what you say!"

James spouted. Kyile's jaw dropped. Kelsi's eyes widened. They were getting married.

"Yeah but at least I am marrying a Friend"

She cooed. James rolled his eyes slowly.

"My friend my arse"

He mumbled. Shea shook her head and turned her head up again. Kyra and Zara were walking through the grounds, Shea gave a quick wave and a smile, in which they returned until the both of them saw James, Kyile and Kelsi, their hands dropped to their sides and they hurriedly sped fast. Shea let out a sigh.

"Why don't you like anyone?"

Shea huffed. James turned to her.

"Well, Sirius had tried to kill me. Remus hates anyone that is even remotely close to you, with an exception of Zara. Kyra is just an annoying Ravenclaw who bothers me with stupid questions and Zara, she's a disgrace to the Gryffindor name!"

James groaned. Shea felt the anger boil in her system before she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I am not liking your tone young man"

Shea spat. James gave an annoyed huff and turned to her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Sorry"

He whispered softly, Shea gave him the sweet smile that broke through the scowl of annoyance and placed a small simple kiss on his cheek. Kyile brought his lips to Kelsi's ear.

"Why don't we just ask what they are like together... I'm sure Shea will tell us?"

Kyile asked, Kelsi nodded softly. Before she turned to her, Shea was getting up.

"Where are you going?"

Kelsi asked suddenly, James stared at her in shock.

"it's None of your business but you know... I'm going to 'attend' to my future Husband"

Shea winked, earning a glare from James as she left. Kyile gave Kelsi a simple look that told her to go and follow them. Kelsi smiled at James and coughed earning his attention from something on the otherside of the grounds.

"So, what is wrong with Remus?"

Kelsi asked, slowly. James snapped his head to the mention of his name. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure... all I know is that he is totally obsessed with Shea. He hates anyone close to her, male or not. The way he watches her... it's like he's willing to jump infront of a killing curse to save Shea. We've all been trying to work it out"

James explained. Kelsi thought deeply on this matter.

"We?"

Kelsi asked, suddenly. James raised his eyebrows and gave her the same strange look as he has the whole entire time.

"You... Me... Kyile, Zara, Kyra even Sirius... everyone but Shea.. who doesn't seemed to mind.. being caught up in her little world of flirtatious comments and batting eyelashes. "

James huffed. Kelsi got to her feet and brushed herself down.

"I'm going to find Remus!"

She stated bravely. James got up too and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy, Slytherin... He won't talk to you! You know that!"

James smiled. Kelsi rolled her eyes and took James's hand off of her. Kyile followed after her as they tried to scope out the scarred honey-comb eyed boy.

................................................................ Normal Reality.........................................................................................................

"Hold on!"

James said suddenly, earning all attention on him.

"How comes you could touch us? I mean you're always hanging off of Sirius's shoulders"

James asked, making everyone think. Shea gave a small sigh and pulled a piece of white fabric, that split into too.

"I wore gloves. I just put glamour on them, so you couldn't feel them nor see them. My parents warned me to keep them on!"

Shea sheepishly smiled. Zara shot her hand up in the air.

"So, why didn't you wear them today?"

Zara smiled, feeling triumphant in her question. Shea's cheeks flushed red, her smile growing a little bit more.

"I...umm.... Lost them. They were see through for goodness sake!"

Shea tried to defend her stupidity. Sirius gave a laugh, that caused the others to burst out in one. Once they calmed, she turned back to her two friends, asleep on the table.

"We need to wake them up!"

Shea said. Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder as Shea slipped the white gloves over her hands, not much colour difference anyway. James clapped.

"Well, I guess we need to find some answers.......... Kyra! You and Remus head down into the Restricted Section of the library. But remember something important... Don't get caught. Sirius! You stay with Shea while me and Zara slip into potions and look in Slughorns 'Special Book'. It's going to be a tough call... but get what you need and bring it back here"

James organised. All of them split, leaving Shea and Sirius with a lifeless Kyile and Kelsi. And both only prayed that they hurried.

...................................................... Alternate Reality..............................................................................................................

They walked down the halls, endlessly. The sounds of students soon dispersed as they reached higher and higher up the castle. The portraits disappearing on the walls. Kelsi made a squeal as a shadow jumped from beam to beam above them. Kyile stared up wards. Remus. He was slouched over the wooden pole, hands gripping it tightly, eyes narrowed in anger.

"How many times have I told to leave me alone?"

Remus shouted from his dark corner. Kelsi made a deep sigh and placed her hands on her hips.

"Get your arse down here, scar face"

Kelsi commented back, earning a growl of deeper annoyance. Kyile smiled at the girl's stubbornness. Remus fell to the floor with a bump and he held a sneer worse than any that they had ever seen. Remus gave a huff and groaned lowly in his throat.

"What do you want?"

He spat venomously, his eyes shooting daggers at them both.

"What is your problem? Why do you watch Shea so much?"

Kyile asked, hands coming over his chest. Remus groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me! how frustrating is it to ask a question you'll never know the answer to?"

Remus smirked. Kelsi walked forward and grabbed her wand from her pocket. She pointed it to his throat.

"I will kill you. Here and now. And nobody will care!"

She whispered darkly in his ear, pushing the tip of her wand deeper into his skin. Remus gave a jolt, hearing those made him shift uncomfortably. Remus sat down, placed his back against the window that stood on the right side.

"Fine!"

He spat. Kelsi stood a little away, Kyile next to her. Remus glanced up at them and the small sneer fading slowly.

"Shea's my blood singer."

He whispered slowly, his eyes growing darker.

"And she's marrying that good for nothing Slytherin, Black!"

He started to get aggressive. Remus ran his hands through his neat cut strawberry blonde locks. Kelsi shrugged in confusion.

"Blood singer..... As in you're a Vampire?"

She asked slowly. Remus glanced up at her and softly nodded his head slowly. Kyile stepped back, one step, barley noticeable. Kelsi touched the side of his face, wrenching his eyes to look at her.

" You can be friends, it does happen. I know it does! I've read and I've seen it! You don't have to marry the girl to love her! I mean, I know these too people. Just alike yet so different. Both love one another and yet they chose to stay friends, they have been for five years"

Kelsi explained. Remus glanced up at her, a mix of relief and happiness streaked in the sadness of his eyes. She gave him her hand, which he took. Remus pulled himself up, using Kelsi as an anchor not to lose his balance. Kyile tapped him on the back playfully and grinned as the three walked out of his tiny hiding place back to the grounds of Hogwarts.

As they said there goodbye's Kelsi got a strange feeling of Remembrance. Her head began to spin and she felt as if about to fall from the earth. She took a seat on the floor and closed her eyes. She could feel it all happening. Her memories of her time solely fading. Changing into the ones that she would have had here. She shook her head, trying to make it stop, but it was impossible. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Kyile who stared down at her strangely.

"Are you okay?"

Kyile asked, placing a hand on the high of her back. She shook her head violently.

"No... I think I might be forgetting!"

She told him. Kyile dropped his hand and gazed around, thinking strongly on the new point that had come up. He took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Let's go to the library and tried to find out what had happened! This must be some form of magic!"

Kyile tried to lighten her mood but she felt the memories of them all slowly disappearing. Kelsi gave him a smile and nodded quickly, taking any chance to get better and get her home. Kyile helped her to her feet and carried her all the way to the Library. Hardly anyone sat there, just a few people and a few ghosts, floated about here and there. They went through thousands of books and even managed to sneak into the Restricted Section until they landed on one book in particular.

..........................................................Noramal Reality...............................................................................................................

When the four returned, James and Zara were empty handed but Kyra and Remus held a book in their hands. Shea felt a small shred of hope fall over the darkness of these times as they opened it and found the spell that could possibly bring them back. James stared at Shea and gave her a look of reassurance, she smiled a little at him. Zara grabbed hold of James's hand, he took hold of Remus's, Sirius took hold of Shea's and Remus's while James connected Kyile and Kelsi and took hold of Kyile's. While Shea grabbed hold of Kelsi's. She took a deep breath and felt the word spill out of her mouth.

"The one's we lost in time.

The one's we fear will not return

Come back into our light.

Don't make the fire burn.

Bring them back to us.

Bring them back to them.

Bring back our dearest friends"

They all spouted in unison. James felt his hand slip and it lost contact with Kyile's for one second and in that second it was over.

........................................................................ Alternate Reality............................................................................................

Kelsi froze suddenly, her eyes fell shut and it was like she was being lifted from the earth by an invisible force. She took a deep breath and let it take her where ever it wanted.

............................................................................ Normal Reality............................................................................................

Kelsi's eye's shot open. And Shea broke the connection to pull her into a hug. She gave a small smile as she did and Kelsi was relieved to be back. She threw her arms around her friend and turned to Kyile to hug him. But he didn't wake. Kelsi froze as well as Shea and the rest followed as soon as they realised what had happened. Shea held her hand over her mouth and tears seeped through her eyes as she looked at the lifeless boy in front of them.

"Kyile?!"

Kelsi asked, shaking his body. Shea fell to her knee's next to him and felt the pang in her heart. She knew this was her fault. Kelsi threw herself onto his chest and cried into his shirt. McGonagall stormed in, her eyes falling on Kyile first of all and them the fear stricken Shea. She knew, that in that moment, she knew exactly what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter does not exsist. It's Jasmine now!  
> Lily does not Marry James.


End file.
